Maybe It Wasn't Meant To Be
by EclareForever23
Summary: Jake & Clare invite Eli, Adam, Bianca, Drew, Katie, Alli, Marisol to go on Jake and Clare's family vacation, what happens when Clare starts having feelings for Eli again?  Can they start back up again or will Clare find it impossible to be with him?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

~Clare's P.O.V~

~Introduction~ (MORE TO COME SOON!)

I never thought I'd date someone like Jake Martin. But somehow I found myself "liking" him. And I was surprised to see someone like him would like me. Then came the night, when we found out something...okay. Our parents were dating. I know it sounds gross and that would mean we were brother and sister. Ewww...But then it got worse. Struggling to swallow the dry chicken down my throat my mom said,"I have a little announcement." I had an idea where she was going with this but I convinced myself that it was to soon for my mother to be over my dad and her dramatic divorce. "Clare, Jake we're getting married!" I felt myself nearly choking on my food. My heart started racing and I could feel the tension in the room. Jake had no expression while my mom and Jake's dad had excitement written all over their face." Abruptly, I put my drink down and said," I have a little announcement to make...Jake and I are dating." My mother's face fell. Jake nearly stood up. The room was awkward. My mom said clearly the dating had to stop and that's when I got up to "clear my mind" and even pulled away from Jake. I found myself surrounded by bright lights and couples slow dancing. The Prom. That's where Jake said it," I think we need to cool it." My heart stopped, and I was nearly in tears. "You're breaking up with me, at prom!" He looked annoyed, I can't explain it any other way. I ran to make my way out, to go home. I needed fresh air, I needed to get out of there. I need to be alone. That's when I heard a BAM! A gunshot, I ducked down. Still in shock, I pulled myself up to see Adam on the floor, hand clutched on his shoulder. WIth Eli by his side. I ran toward Adam, tears streaming down my face. "Adam, please. Stay with me!" Eli and I were in the ride in the ambulance to the hospital. At the hospital, Adam was alright. He had a cast on his shoulder wrapped around where he was shot. His mom came charging in and Eli and I gave them space.

I received a text from Jake.

I guess I made a face because Eli said, "You okay?"

Clare: "Things have gotten complicated between me and Jake." I responded.

Eli: "Sucks to hear that."

Clare: "Really?"I said while giving him a sarcastic look, but he seemed to mean it.

I started blushing. He smirked. Eli: "How complicated is it?"

I handed him the phone and he read the text aloud.

Eli: "Off to the cabin after the wedding. See you there sis. Sis?"

Clare: "Our parents are getting married."

Eli: "I can see how that can be a problem," he said with slight sarcasm and once again he smirked.

Eli: "I'm sorry Clare," he said while giving my phone back to me.

Clare: "Maybe it wasn't meant to be."

We smiled at each other cause I guess we both know what that meant.


	2. Chapter 2

Time flies, and...Jake and I are brother and sister. I've been avoiding him. I really don't know what else to do. My mom makes all of us have breakfast and dinner together. So it's hard to avoid him.

I walked down the stairs with my phone in my hand texting Alli. Approaching my seat I saw 2 waffles already on my plate with syrup and butter. I saw my mother and my "step dad", I cringed at the word, smiling at each other while cleaning up. Jake came down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a grey t shirt. All of us sat at the table in silence. I took a sip of OJ to hear my mom clear her throat.

"I wanted to let all of you know we will leave for the cabin in 2 days."

"Mom, isn't that kinda sudden?," I said annoyed.

"C'mon Clare it'll be fun!," she said patting my back while grabbing my empty plate.

I know I have to get used to the idea of Jake's dad being my step dad and Jake being my...brother.

"Maybe it would be easier if you brought a friend or two along," Glen suggested and I actually liked the idea.

"That's very sweet of you to offer hun," my mom said rubbing Glen's shoulder," But this is supposed to be a family vacation."

"But if it's easier for the children to adjust to this Helen...," Glen said.

An idea popped in my mind as they disagreed. What if they kept fighting? And that would maybe ruin their new marriage? It was a horrible thought...but I was desperate.

But...it was to evil, even I couldn't try to do that.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad," Helen said," But only a friend or two!"

"of course!," Jake said," What do you say Clare?"

I nodded.

"Then it's settled! Clare, Jake why don't you think about who you wanna invite?"

"Ok," Jake grinned. It looked like he was up to something.

After Breakfast I hurried upstairs to get dressed. I was gonna meet Alli at The Dot. I wore a floral blouse with a denim skirt and black leggings and a blue sweater. As I put my Converse on I heard Jake laughing hysterically in his room. I was curious so I went to go peek. There was someone in his room but I couldn't see who. I wondered who it was. I didn't realize I was on my tippy toes but as I tried to catch my balance I tripped over my untied shoe lace and crashed onto the floor in his doorway. "Clare what the heck?," Jake said helping me up. I looked up to see Eli. Eli?

"Eli what are you doing here?," I asked softly but stern.

"He was helping me with Writing class,"Jake answered for Eli.

"I was asking Eli," I snapped at him.

Ever since the wedding, Jake and I haven't been on best terms. I would snap at him and he would snap at me.

"And I was just telling you."

"My point is, did I address the question to you?"

Jake rolled his eyes.

"Guys." Eli said, breaking the..rage. There was an awkward silence.

I walked out of the room to my room to grab my bag. I ran out the house to The Dot.

Alli and I talked for a while but she mostly just talked about how Dave and her were doing so good as a couple. Then my mind drifted to Eli and Jake. Why would they be hanging out? They weren't close friends. Why couldn't Jake ask someone else to help him with his writing, why Eli?

After The Dot, I got home and went to my room. When someone knocked on my door.

"Come in."

"Hi." Jake said. He had a piece of paper in his hand.

"What's that?" I asked.

"The list of people who are coming to the cabin trip."

"Okay, so who's on it?"

He handed it to me.

There had to be 5 people on here! Not 2 or 1!

"Jake! My mom...our mom... only told us 2 people or 1 person not 7!

"C'mon Clare! Once we all get there our parents can't send them all home! And there's enough room in the cabin."

"...I guess...but..."

As I looked at the list I saw names that I've heard of but never really "hung out" except for Alli, Adam, and... _Eli?_ I thought I had misread. So I read it again aloud.

"Drew, Alli, Katie, Adam, Bianca, Marisol, _Eli? _I said_,"_ Why are you thinking of bringing Eli?"

"Cause he's a nice guy."

"But I don't want him to go...it's awkward and you know that!"

"He's my friend Clare so he can go!"

"You already have so many of your friends just scratch him off the list."

"Just because you have a problem with him, I don't have to. If you don't wanna see him then don't go!"

"Fine! Just...get out then!"

Jake gave me the dirtiest look and walked out, leaving the list in my hands. I didn't hate Eli if that's what you're thinking. I just...thought it would be weird. Maybe I was overreacting. I would at least need Alli to go then. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Or maybe the worst trip ever. It could turn out both ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

ELI P.O.V

I was sitting on my bed listening to Paisley Jacket by Dead Hand, my favorite band. I was writing some random stuff I didn't even keep track what I was writing. When I was done, I looked down to see what I had written.

_Beauty,_

_Your Beauty,_

_I see your beautiful eyes sparkle when you see him,_

_I remember when they sparkled when you saw me,_

_Your pale, flawless skin comes in contact with him in hugs,_

_I miss your hugs,_

_Your auburn curls bounce when you run to him,_

_I miss running my hands through your soft curls,_

_I see you laugh when he makes a joke,_

_I miss hearing your laugh,_

_I see your lips press to his,_

_when it seems like only yesterday they were pressed to mine,_

_I miss your lips,_

_Beauty,_

_Your Beauty,_

_He doesn't deserve it,_

_though do I?_

_If you came to me,_

_I would treasure you like water in the dry desert,_

_I would lightly stroke your cheek,_

_pull you closer,_

_press my forehead to yours,_

_our lips not even inches apart,_

_then I would slowly close the distance,_

_pressing my lips to yours,_

_that is all I want,_

_Beauty,_

_Your Beauty_

I chuckled when I saw what I wrote. It was beautiful, but the fact that I had written it during a rock song with the screaming vocal chords. Then I took off my headphones and read what I wrote again. Something hit me. Only a tear escaped from my eye. I sighed, realizing this was about Clare. My therapist keeps telling me I have to keep myself busy. Though sometimes by accident I do something to remind me of her. Like this. I crumbled my writing and threw it across the room.

_She doesn't love you._ The voice in my head said.

_She hates you._

"I know!," I screamed

No one was there, I was surrounded by silence and the darkness outside the window. I was screaming at myself, I had to be crazy.

I decided to call it a night as I crawled in bed throwing my headphones on the floor. I squeezed my eyes close, slowly falling asleep.

CLARE P.O.V

When I woke up the next morning I was kind of excited, the last day of school! Then I remembered the stupid trip.

I sighed, I didn't want to go but I know my mom would force me anyway. I brushed my teeth, put on my uniform and rushing out the door, not even having breakfast. I had to walk to school because my mom was out with Glen for some reason I assumed. As I walked I thought of Jake and how he was being such a jerk. I feel bad though because we basically hate each other. Maybe not hate...but not really getting along. I looked to see Eli driving his dad's car to school. He saw me because he braked the car.

"Hey!," Eli said,"Do you want a ride?"

"Uh, sure." It was kind of awkward. Though he was being his usually nice self, I had my guard up.

I climbed in and shut the door. Eli turned down the music that was playing, he still remembers I don't like music blasting. I grinned, that was kind of sweet.

"So uh, how's your mom and...step dad?," Eli asked, making conversation.

"Oh...good. They're always spending time together, it's better than the screaming that went on before."

Eli nodded. "How's...Jake?"

I flinched at the name. "Oh..._him."_

"Not to good, huh?," Eli asked.

"Not really." I frowned

"Well it's none of my business, but if you need a...friend...to talk to," I saw him struggle with the word _friend," _I'm here."

"Thanks." I smiled and he smiled.

We were at the school. Still smiling at each other.

"Uh, we should go," I said," Thanks for the ride Eli."

"Anytime." Eli smirked

I got out of the car and walked into the school. Time to ask Alli if she can come...on the trip.

When I got to my locker, I put my books in my locker and took out my Science folder. Then my text book and pencils. I saw Alli walking with Dave when I pulled her over.

"Alli!," I shrieked,"I need to ask you something!"

"What is it?," Alli asked.

"My mom said that when we go on our family trip we can bring our friends. Jake invited people I don't even know and he invited...Eli."

"Woah!," Alli said," That's not good."

"Yeah so can you come?" I asked with a smile.

"Well when is it?"

"We leave this afternoon and come back Monday morning I think."

"Well I don't leave for the Science camp until next Friday."

"Yeah?"

"I'll ask my parents after school and meet you at your house if they say yes. When are you all leaving?"

"Maybe 8ish."

"Perfect!" She said with a smile.

We walked to Science together. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad. What I didn't know was that I was so wrong...


	4. Chapter 4

Eli P.O.V

I got home and went straight to my room with a soda in my hand. I was happy it was the last day of school. Then I realized school kept me sort of busy...kept me busy from thinking of Clare. Even with school I still thought of her. Without it, she was going to be on my mind all the time.

My phone rang interrupting my thoughts. I looked at the caller id to see it was Jake. Jake? I knew I helped him with school but it wasn't like we were friends or anything. He couldn't be calling about school...school was over. I shrugged and picked it up.

"Hello?," I asked

"Eli?," Jake asked

"Oh hey Jake."

"Hey, Eli! What's up?"

"The sky." I smirked

"Haha real funny. You busy tonight or the rest of the weekend?"

"Nope not at all." I frowned thinking of Clare.

"Perfect because your'e invited to a cabin getaway with some people."

"What people?"

"Do you know Drew? Katie? Marisol? Bianca?"

"Uh, not really."

"Are you friends with Adam?"

"Yep." I said getting excited.

"He's coming!"

"Cool,"I said to cheery," When do you leave?"

"Just be here by 8:00."

"Alright. Bye."

I hung up and told Cece and of course she said yes. I got out a bag and started packing.

Clare P.O.V

When I got home I sat down to eat. I was so hungry! My mom and Glen were packing and Jake was on the phone seeing if everyone was still okay to come. I had to tell him about Alli who might be coming. What I wasn't looking forward to was seeing my mother's face after everyone would come. I bit into the sandwich I had made and took a sip of iced tea. The phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said happily

"Hello Ms. Clare Edwards." It was Alli of course.

"Hey! Can you come?"

"Yep! My parents said as long as your parents are there, it's okay."

"Great!"

"I'll be there in about 2 hours!"

"Okay, see you then," I said glancing at the clock which read _5:57 PM._

I hung up and ran up the stairs to go pack. While I was packing I was really excited. Something just triggered inside. I was really looking forward to it. I guess I liked the idea of a getaway even with Jake...and Eli going. I would just keep my distance. I finished packing clothes and I needed to pack my toothbrush and toothpaste.

I walked to the bathroom and ran into my mom in the hallway.

"Hey mom, Alli's coming! Is that okay?"

"Sounds great sweetie!" She said walking down the stairs.

After I grabbed my toothbrush, I was done! I carried my bag down the stairs and put it in the kitchen. I checked the clock which read _7:13 PM. _Good! Just enough time to get ready...and tell Jake about Alli going. When I ran up the stairs I walked in the direction of Jake's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!," He yelled from inside

"Hi." I said softly

"Hi." He said abruptly and began folding the shirt in his hands and stuffed it in his bag.

"I invited a friend of mine to come."

"I thought we agreed on the people coming."

"We never exactly did and it's only one more person coming."

"Well who did you invite?"

"Alli!"

He shrugged and smirked, which left me confused...and curious. I walked out of his room slamming the door. His face...was like he was happy Alli was going. Why? I wasn't fully over Jake yet. So I would always talk to Alli for advice and stuff like that, I knew I could trust her with anything. I smiled at the thought, we had a beautiful friendship.

I went into my room to get dressed. I got out my clothes and headed to the bathroom to turn the shower on. A nice warm shower is just what I needed. When I got out and brushed my teeth, I saw it was _7:43 PM. _I ran to my room and threw my clothes on. When I was doing my makeup it was _7:52 _and someone was here. I heard Alli's voice. Thank god. She came upstairs and sat on my bed.

''You excited?," She asked

"Yeah!" I said while putting my makeup case in my bag." I think it's gonna be fun!"

She smiled.

I heard 2 girls and I heard Jake say "Marisol, Katie! Hi!"

I put my converse on and even more people were arriving. Alli and I walked downstairs. It was Drew and Adam. Then Eli and then Bianca came.

"Jake, Clare can I speak with you for a second?'' My mom asked

Uh oh.

"Why are there almost 10 people?," She asked," I thought we agreed on 1-3!"

"Ms. Edwards...Mom...," Jake said," We can't send them all home and they're all good kids! We will behave. Please!"

My mom gave us a look. "I can't believe you guys did this."

"Mom, Jake invited all of these people except for Alli who I invited! He did this!" I said

"You didn't want to discuss it!" Jake argued.

"We will discuss this after the trip but for now leave this alone. They can all come but never do this again, you understand?"

Jake and I nodded.

"Let's all just enjoy this vacation," my mom smiled.

While she said that I couldn't agree more. Everyone started to put their bags in the car. We were ready to go!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

ELI P.O.V

Everyone was waiting while Clare and Jake got called by Clare's mom...well _their _mom. I checked the clock to see it was 8:16. We had to take 2 cars because there was so many people so we could fit 5 people in 1 car and 7 in the other.

We decided Clare's mom could drive the smaller car with Jake's dad in the front with her and Katie, Adam, Drew go in the back. In the bigger car Jake would drive with Bianca in the passenger seat. In the second row, Alli, Clare and a girl named Marisol. And me in the back alone. Which I was fine with. When Alli climbed in the car, Marisol instead of Clare climbed in next to her. Clare looked hesitant to sit next to Marisol but didn't say anything. When Clare went to go sit, Marisol took a big purse and set it on the seat next to her.

I rolled my eyes and wanted to laugh.

"Um, is it okay if I sit here?" Clare asked nicely with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry, since it's a big bag I have to have it next to me because it won't fit on the floor between the seats. But the back of the car is empty." She smiled, a fake smile

What a bitch, she was ridiculous. Clare didn't say a word but just climbed in the back of the car with me. There were only two seats in the back so she had to sit next to me. I knew it was awkward between us so I couldn't help but feel bad. She took out her phone and glanced at the time and put it away. I couldn't help but study her, she looked beautiful. She caught my stare because she turned to me and smiled. I smirked. We shared a moment. It was nice, I missed those moments with Clare. We never had them anymore. She turned away. I saw her cheeks turn a shade of light red. I smirked, same old Clare.

We had to be on the road for a half hour, Marisol didn't stop talking the whole ride so far. She had one big mouth with so much to tell. Bianca was the most annoyed and with her attitude, I was waiting for her to say something. I took out my Ipod and skipped to a song. Paradise by Coldplay. I looked at Clare, she looked bored as hell. Her glance went to the floor of the car and back to the window over and over again. I lightly tapped her shoulder. She turned to me.

I handed her an earplug, she took it and smiled. She slid closer to me because the wire was short, I smirked because our bodies were touching. I missed this.

"Thanks." She said.

"Skip to a song you like."

"I like this song." She smiled.

"Yeah, me too."

"What do you like about it?"

"The lyrics, the feeling of the song too."

"The lyrics are nice."

We listened to the song and I saw Clare enjoying it which made me happy. She looked happy.

I didn't realize Marisol was still talking until Bianca screamed "Marisol, will you shut your fucking mouth up for one second? If I didn't know any better I thought you'd be on coke!"

Clare and I started laughing along with Jake. Bianca just rolled her eyes.

"Have I ever told you I like your laugh?" I asked Clare, I didn't realized what I asked her until I said it. I remembered it was awkward between us.

"No, you haven't, thanks." She grinned

I was relieved she didn't take it as awkward.

"Excuse me?" Marisol asked glaring at Bianca.

Clare tensed up and looked uncomfortable.

"Uh oh, cat fight." Jake smirked

I chuckled, but I saw Clare roll her eyes at Jake.

"Wow, are you that blonde you didn't hear what I said?" Bianca rolled her eyes

Clare looked at me and I shrugged.

"Do I look blonde? No!" Marisol tried to defend herself but not very well.

"Well you're sure acting like it!" Bianca snapped

"Shut up!" Marisol screamed

"Is that all you got? Wow, no wonder Drew dumped your ass!"

"You are so bitchy! And how do you know that?" Marisol yelled at Bianca

"Tell Drew that I'm bitchy after he even dumbed skanky Alli for me!"

"How am I skanky?" Alli yelled

"If your Drew's girl, then how come Drew is dating Katie and not you?"

Wow this was getting bad.

"Eli, what do we do?" Clare asked me, she looked scared. I smirked.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, they're not getting physical."

Too late right when I said that Bianca slapped Marisol across the face, next thing I saw Bianca was on top of Marisol.

"Holy Shit!" Jake screamed. "Guys, I'm driving!"

"Eli! What do we do?" Clare tugged on my arm.

I looked at Clare, she looked scared, really really scared. I didn't want her too look or feel like that so I stood up and tried to break it up."

"Guy's calm down!" I tried to detach Bianca's grip from Marisol hair, no luck. "Alli, can I have some help?"

I looked back at Clare who was staring, 'Thanks' she mouthed.

When I turned around, Alli managed to get Bianca's hand off of Marisol. Alli and I pushed Bianca forward who fell back in her seat. I thought she'd get back up but she stayed there in silence.

I sat back down and looked at Clare. Clare was nothing like those girls and that's what I liked about her. Clare was different, in the best way possible. Jake just threw that away.

"What was that all about?" Clare whispered in my ear, I smirked.

"Just typical catty girls." I whispered back.

"Even Alli was in on it." She whispered and frowned.

"Don't worry about." I whispered and smirked.

"I guess." She whispered.

"At least it's over now, we just have to keep them away from each other." I whispered.

Clare kept frowning.

"What's wrong?" I whispered

"Nothing." She lied. I could see right through her.

"Clare, tell me," I whispered ,"You can tell me anything."

"It's just...I thought this was going to be fun. Like an escape, but with Alli fighting and Jake being here, there's nowhere to hide, nowhere to run, nowhere to escape too." She whispered in my ear leaving herself lingering there.

When I went to face her to whisper something, she was already facing me, we were inches apart. Our lips were...centimeters apart. It happened by accident of course but I liked and missed the feeling. I was surprised she didn't turn away. I couldn't believe what I was thinking but I was about to close the distance. Just when I was inching closer. We hit a bump and next thing I know our foreheads smack together.

"Ow!" Clare and I yelled at the same time rubbing our foreheads.

"I'm so sorry!" She said.

"It's fine." I smirked. "Is your head okay?"

"Uh yeah."

We smiled at each other rubbing our heads.

CLARE P.O.V

I couldn't believe my lips were inches away from his and I kind of, maybe wanted to inch closer. The thing is with Eli...my mind goes back to the time of him being clingy and...scary. I couldn't go back to that, I need my space. Then again, maybe Eli would be the old Eli, maybe it was a phase. Because of Julia. That was the thing, everything was about Julia. It wasn't fair. Maybe Eli's officially over her though, but I don't know.

I was thinking about all this as the pounding in my head got lighter and lighter. I looked at Eli who was staring at me and smirking. I saw a bump forming on his forehead. I frowned because I did that, that must have hurt him more because I didn't feel a bump on my head.

"Uh, eli?" I asked

''Yeah?"

"You have uh...a bump on your forehead, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Eli smiled. I liked his smile.

I went to lightly touch the bump. "Does that hurt?" I asked.

Eli seemed to be pulling out of a daze. I blushed. "Nope, not at all. It's actually kind of numb. How about your head?" He smirked.

"Nope, not all all."

''Good." He said.

After 2 minutes, Eli took out a pen from his pocket and a pad from the other. He made a tic tac toe box. He handed me the pen for the first move.

"Seriously?" I giggled while writing an X in the top right corner

"What else can we do?" He smirked, he wrote an O in the top middle square.

At the end, I won! We played for 6 more times until we ran out of paper. Eli and I really bonded in that car ride, we became so much closer in those 4 hours. But we were only an 9:34 into the ride. So long, I thought. Eli gave me an ear plug for his ipod and handed it to me so I picked the song When September Ends by Greenday. In the middle of the song, Eli fell asleep. I laughed to myself. While listening to the song, I fiddled with the skull ring on his finger. Typical Eli. A black Skull ring. I grinned. Suddenly Jake made a sharp turn causing Eli's head to fall lightly on my shoulder, i laughed lightly. I don't know what made me leave it there, but it felt right.

I checked the clock to see it was 7:46. I decided to take a nap too so I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke to my head on Eli's shoulder and Eli looking at me.

"Morning sleeping beauty." He said smirking

"Ha ha, very funny." I said fixing my hair. I saw Bianca driving and Jake sleeping in the passenger seat. "I thought Jake was driving?"

"We stopped so Jake could rest."

"I slept through all that?"

"Correct!" Eli said pushing a piece of my hair down that was sticking up. I blushed.

"What time is it?" I asked

"10:17." Eli said glancing at his watch, the one I gave him that used to be my dad's.

"Wow, you still have that?" I smiled pointing at the watch.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm ever going to get rid of it," Eli smiled ," the memories."

I looked at him and he looked at me. Awkward.

"Im sorry Eli but-"

"I know, I'm not... trying anything, don't worry." Eli smirked a bit.

I nodded and glanced out the window. I pulled out my phone and played pac man for about 10 minutes while Eli stared at the ceiling.

"You hungry?" I asked him

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah." I said "Bianca?" I whispered

"What Edwards?" I looked at Eli and rolled my eyes. Eli smirked. "Can you stop for something to eat?''

"But we're gonna lose your parent's car. They'll be long gone."

"Jake knows how to get there and I'll call them."

"Alright, I'm freakin hungry too."

She pulled into a Pizza place, I was surprised it was open this late. Bianca ran in and came back with two pies.

"Everybody up!" She screamed

"What is it?" Jake moaned

"Dinner! You want it or not?" Bianca rolled her eyes

Everybody shot up. We all ate and I texted my mom and told her we stopped for something to eat.

Everyone went back to sleep. The only ones up were Bianca, Eli, Alli and I. Alli was to busy texting Dave the whole ride.

Eli was staring out the window, he looked sad.

I tapped his shoulder. "Eli?"

He turned around, "Yep?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?"

"You look sad." I grinned

"Oh uh, i think it's from being bipolar, side effects."

I felt so bad, I forgot.

"Eli, I'm so sorry I forgot. I didn't mean to-"

"Clare, it's fine. Stop saying sorry, it's okay." He smirked

"Okay. Eli?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?" He smirked.

"For being so, nice and forgiving." I smiled

"Anytime." He smiled too.

I glanced at the watch, it was 11:00, so one hour and a half too go.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Marisol is very OOC in the story, just to add humor ;]**_ _**I dont own degrassi, i wish i did.**_

~20 minutes later~

Eli P.O.V

We didn't have much longer to go. I had slept for 15 minutes and that was enough for me. Clare had fallen asleep with her head resting on the window. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and saw the caller ID said Adam.

"Hello?" I whispered, I didn't want Clare to wake up.

"Hey, where are you guys? I don't see your car behind us." He said with worry and confusion in his voice.

"We stopped to get something to eat."

"Like what?"

"Pizza."

"Pizza? Lucky!" He screamed in the phone. I laughed while he acted like a kid.

"So, how's sitting next to Clare?" He asked giggling

"How'd you know about that? I asked

"I saw you guys getting into the car, dummy." He said jokingly

"Oh yeah, well it's fun. She's a good friend."

"Friend? C'mon Eli, you know you still like her."

"Yeah, you're right. I do, no denying it. But remember, it's over between us."

"As much as I didn't like being the third wheel, seeing my best friends happy. I miss the three of us. We all never hang out anymore." He said sadly. I sighed along with him.

Clare P.O.V

I awoke to find my head pressed against the window. Ow, it hurt. I looked around to see Jake, was driving once again with Bianca in the passenger seat, listening to music.

I looked to my left, Eli was texting. I checked my phone to see it was 12:24.

We should be there in 2 mins or more.

"Hey." Eli said.

"Hi." I said.

"Have a nice rest?" He asked and gave a smirk

"Yep, but you didn't get any sleep." I laughed.

"Very funny." He smirked.

Just as he said that we pulled into a small driveway and there was the cabin. It looked pretty old...and creepy. We were basically in the middle of nowhere.

"Wake up everybody!" Jake yelled. I rolled my eyes, he was so rude.

"Go, away! I don't wanna go to school!" Marisol mumbled into the car seat.

"Dumb ass." Bianca shook her head at Marisol.

Alli pushed Marisol off the seat Marisol finally woke up. She dragged her bag out with Alli behind her. I climbed out of the car with Eli behind me. I saw my mom's car right in front of ours. The lights were also on in the cabin. I walked to the trunk to grab my bag.

"I got it." Eli smiled, grabbing the bag gently from my hand.

"You didn't have to-"

"It's fine." He said still smiling.

As all of us walked to the cabin door, Jake unlocked the door and we all walked in. As soon as we got in I hugged my mom and all of us organized our sleeping bags on the floor. There was a couch in the living room, big enough for two people to sit on and a bed in another room that Mom and Glen were sleeping on. Jake and Bianca called the bed. I laid out my sleeping bag on the wood floor with Alli on my right. Though how much I didn't care for Marisol, I wanted her to sleep on the left side. It'd be awkward if Eli slept next to me. Then again, everyone was in the room. Of course, just my luck, Marisol went to sit next Alli. Drew and Katie cuddled in the corner and Adam positioned himself with his face above me but his feet to the left of me. It was a small living room so the only space left in the living room was...next to me. Eli set his stuff next to me. I laughed to myself because I knew Adam would joke around by putting his feet on Eli's face He started getting out his toothbrush. That reminded me I needed to brushed my teeth and change. I got my toothbrush out and waited till he came back. While I waited, I got some water. He came back in a black dead hand tshirt and grey sweats. When I went to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and put on a white tank top purple and black plaid cotton pants. I came out of the bathroom and stuffed my toothbrush and old clothes in my bag. Eli was on laying down looking at the ceiling. Adam was listening to music. Alli was still texting Dave. Marisol was in the bathroom. Bianca was sleeping. Jake was eating a snack. Katie and Drew were...kissing. My thoughts were interrupted my Alli tapping on my shoulder.

"SOOOO? What do ya wanna do?"

"Uh, I think I'm just going to go to bed soon." I heard Eli laugh lightly

"Okay." Alli just went back to texting

"She's awfully loud compared to you." Eli whispered and chuckled once again

"Yeah." I laughed a bit and smiled.

"So, you wanna go for a walk outside?" He asked

"Uh..."

"You don't have to." "I know it's awkward." He mumbled

"Let's go!" I smiled.

We got up and walked outside.

"So tell me, why'd you come? You don't look happy." He looked at me.

"I had no choice, my mom made me come. It was supposed to be a family vacation. Then Jake invited all these people, so."

"Oh." He said. "Why are you sad?"

"I'm not." I forced a smile.

"Clare, I know you. You're faking."

"I honesty am fine."

He stayed silent. And continued to walk. As I looked up at the starry sky my mind drifted to Eli and I sitting in the hammock.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_Stars are out." I saw while looking up._

"_What's your wish?" he asked me_

"_If I say I aloud it won't come true." He laughed when I said this_

"_How cheesy would it be if I said that mine already has?" He said while looking at me and I slid closer to him smiling._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"It's Jake." I said to Eli. He looked at me. "He's so mean."

"Why do you think he's acting like that?" He asked me with confusion.

"I don't know." I sighed and sat on a rock.

"Well what does he exactly do?" He said standing in front of me

"He always makes remarks about anything I say, he leaves me out of the family like I'm not even part of it, he criticizes all of my decisions, he's just..."

"Well, don't let him ruin your vacation, as hard as it may be, try avoid him." he said

"Maybe you're right." I said while looking at him. He sat on the rock next to me.

"Think about it, you have Alli, Adam. And besides our breakup Clare, I hope we're friends at least. So you have me." He smiled

"Eli, of course we're friends." I smiled, "Thanks."

We stared at each other for 10 seconds or more and I felt myself leaning in. I was leaning in closer to his face. I knew this was wrong but I couldn't help myself. I put my hands on his shoulders. As I leaned in, he leaned in too. Our lips inches apart, we were about to close the distance. When...

_**BRINGGGGGG BRINGGGGGG**_

We jumped to the sound of my phone, I pulled it out of my pocket to see it was my Mom.

"Hello?" I said standing up.

"Hi honey, Adam told me you took a walk. It's late though, I'd like you to come to bed."

"Alright." I said scratching my head. I felt his eyes on me

"Love you sweetie."

"Love you too."

I hung up.

"My mom wants us back and asleep."

"Let's start walking back." He said getting up.

The walk back was silent. As I got in the cabin and climbed in my sleeping bag, I smiled to myself.

"Goodnight." He smiled

"Goodnight." I smiled back.

I closed my eyes and thought the truth. I almost kissed Eli Goldsworthy, my Ex.

_**So what'd you think? :) More to come soon! I promise!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I DONT OWN DEGRASSI**_

CLARE P.O.V

I slowly opened my eyes as the sunlight hit my pupils. I stretched my hands out and yawned. When I stretched I had pushed into Adam since he was by my head.

"No mommy, stop." He said in his sleep, I smiled.

I slowly rose got up and checked my phone. It was 8:57. Wow, pretty early. I got myself standing and looked at everyone in the room Katie and Drew were sleeping. Alli was sleeping. Bianca was sleeping. Marisol was sleeping. Jake was sleeping. Eli was sleeping. I didn't hear noise from my mom's room, I was the only one up.

I walked to the kitchen plugged in the coffee maker that my mom had brought for the trip. While the coffee was heating up, I got out the fridge but there was nothing. Glen still had to go to the store to store up food in the fridge. I walked quietly to my mom's room to see only my mom was in bed. Glen must have gone to the store and I assumed he'd be back with food soon.

I heard someone yawn and get up. I walked back to the living room, Eli was up.

"Morning Blue Eyes." He smirked, his hair was a mess.

"Morning." I laughed looking at his hair.

"What?" He said confused but a smirk still plastered on his face.

"Your hair, it's so messy." I said giggling

"Hey, I like it like this." He said jokingly

"I like it better the other way." I said walking to the kitchen.

"Fine, I'll fix it up for you." He sat on a chair in the kitchen.

"Haha, very funny." I smiled. I poured coffee into a mug and gave it to him, black. I know he hated coffee with cream but he still loved his morning coffee.

"So, how'd you sleep?" He asked

"Good. How about you?" I asked taking a sip.

"Very good."

"Even on the floor?"

"Yeah. It was funny, you grabbed my hand."

Oops! "Really? Sorry about that."

"It's fine." He laughed. "It was funny...cute too."

I turned the other way around because I could feel my face as red as a tomato. I was actually blushing. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted my Adam's loud snoring. I turned around and started laughing, the red fading from my cheeks. Eli was laughing too, Adam was snoring pretty loud. He was also hugging his pillow.

"Classic Adam." Eli laughed once more.

"Yeah!" I agreed and smiled.

"Hey Clare, what do you want to do today? I mean, with me? Or with Adam? Both of us." He asked nervously.

I wanted to hang with him but my thoughts went to us almost kissing last night. That couldn't happen. Well it could but, no it shouldn't. I wanted to. I did not just say that! Just don't kiss him. Well what if I did? What if we dated? Maybe he's changed. Maybe he won't be clingy. Maybe he's officially over Julia. Maybe. I couldn't think about that. I think he still liked me but it was over right? I guess Adam could come. Maybe Alli, wait no it would be awkward.

"I don't know." I responded. " Let's not leave Adam out though." I smiled, a good excuse but also to kill possible awkwardness.

"We could go to the lake."

"Go on a boat or something?"

"That'd be cool." He smiled

"Yeah, it would." I agreed "When Adam wakes up we'll ask him."

There was a sound at the front door. Eli jumped but then grabbed the first weapon he saw.

"Eli! Calm down! It's Glen!" I grabbed his hand

"But Glen's-"

"Glen went to the store for food to store up the fridge." I laughed and smiled a reassuring smile." I looked at what he was holding. A fork? "Eli?"

"Yeah?" He laughed, catching my gaze and looking at his 'weapon.'

"What would a fork possibly do?" I started laughing taking it out of his hand.

"Stab them in the arm?" He was laughing too.

Bianca screamed.

"Eli and Clare! People are trying to sleep! Shut up!"

Eli and rolled our eyes and Glen came through the door with bags. Eli immediately took some bags and helped. What a gentleman!

"Wake up everyone!" Glen yelled at the sleeping teens. "Clare, wake up your mother please?"

"Sure!"

I heard everyone saying what they wanted for breakfast and soon we would eat!

ELI P.O.V

After breakfast, Glen told us to go outside and get fresh air! So I eyed Clare and Adam. Everyone was already ready.

I walked up to Adam who was brushing his hair.

"Adam, when did you 'get ready?' I asked pointing at his chest

"In the bathroom." He giggled

"So do you wanna come on a boat with Clare and I?"

"Clare and you? So you guys are hanging out huh?" He said wiggling his eyebrows

"Well yeah. But just as friends." I was NOT going to tell him about our almost kiss. That was probably just the 'heat of the moment.'

"Okay, whatever you say. But anyway, I would gladly accept your invitation."

"Good! Let's go!"

I approached Clare to tell her that we were going now.

"Adam's coming!" I said "Let's go!"

"Okay." She said.

As the three of us walked out the door, I realized how much I miss the three of us together. We walked 1 minute away from the cabin to a lake surrounded by trees. The lake was pretty big in length but not as big in width. Though you could still see trees in the distance.

"So where's the boat?" Adam asked

"I don't know maybe-"

"I see it!" Adam screamed and ran down the hill near the dock leaving Clare and I looking after him.

"Wow he's excited!" I laughed. Clare was smiling.

"Yeah he sure is." She said.

"So Clare?"

"Yeah?" She looked up at me. I stared into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Do you want to maybe...roast marshmallows with me tonight, maybe Adam will be there?" I smirked

"I would love too Eli." She laughed

We rushed down the hill and all of us climbed into the boat.

Adam paddled and Clare and I watched. He looked like he loved it.

"Adam, Clare and I are gonna roast marshmallows." I smirked "Wanna come?"

"Yeah Sure!" He gladly accepted

"And maybe the three of us take a walk?"

"Cool!" Clare and Adam said in unison.

We looked at the sun and the birds in the sky. The three of us laid down in the boat

and said what we think the clouds looked like. It was fun.

"That one kinda looks like a slice of pizza."Adam said

"Of course you'd say that." Clare giggled and I laughed.

"Well what do _you_ think it looks like?" He asked Clare jokingly

"I think it looks like snowman." She laughed, I laughed too. Typical cute, bubbly, innocent Clare.

"What do you think it looks like Eli?" Clare asked me.

I looked at it, I studied it for a moment. "It sorta looks like a hand, gripping something."

"Creepy." Clare said

"Clare, that's typical Eli." Adam chuckled and so did I.

After the boat ride I helped Clare off the boat but while Adam was getting off, he lost his balance and fell in the water.

"Adam! Careful!" Clare shrieked.

"I'm fine, don't wor-" Adam was cut off by falling back first in the water.

Clare started laughing so hard she was on the ground. I helped Adam out and walked back to the cabin to get him changed.

"Dude, that was funny." I said laughing as we were walking back.

"Yes-s that ...was." Clare was cut off by her laughs

"Okay that was funny." Adam started laughing "But I'm freezing."

We walked back and Clare looked so cute while she was laughing. I just couldn't wait until tonight, all of us hanging out. And I also get to hang out with Clare again. I can't wait until tonight.

_**Sorry it was short! But I think you'll like the next chapter! :]**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I DONT OWN DEGRASSI! I WISH I DID BUT I DONT! :]**_

_**CHAPTER 8**_

_**CLARE P.O.V**_

After the boat ride, Adam had changed and the tree of us played some board games. We also went to the tire swing that hung from one of the trees. At first I got on and Eli pushed me. Then Adam got on but dragged Eli on top of him, Adam told me to push the swing so I did.

They both went up in the air and came falling down on the ground. It was so funny! Then later Adam tried to climb a tree which he miserably failed at, as I took pictures. He then tried to chase a squirrel when the squirrel ended up chasing him. Then Eli and I were laughing hysterically!

It was about 5:30 in the afternoon when my mom called everyone in for dinner. I sat in the middle of Adam and Eli on the couch with my raviolis and sauce. Everyone was scattered around the living room because there wasn't enough space at the small, circular kitchen table. Later on Adam, Eli, and I went to grab the marshmallows and went outside to hunt for sticks.

"I wonder who's gonna find a stick first." I giggled walking to the campfire with the bag of marshmallows in my hand.

"Oh, that's so gonna be me." Adam said so cocky

"We have to look for a long, thin, stick." Eli said

"Okay! 1 2 3! Go find your stick!" I yelled running away to go hunt.

I searched under trees and in the bushes. I went a little further out until sure enough, there was a bush with long, thin branches. I snapped one off.

"Ouch!" I yelled. The wood cut into my skin, letting a little bit of blood drip for the open cut on my index finger.

"Clare?" Eli asked, walking in my direction.

"I'm fine." I said. "I found my stick!" I smiled

"Your finger." He said looking at it. "I have band aids in my bag, let me get one."

"Eli-"

He was already gone. I walked back down the hill and back to the rocky, sidewalk where Adam was standing with his stick proudly.

"Haha! I got one before you!" He said shoving the stick in my face."

I started laughing. "You are such a kid."

"I know you are but what am I?" He said laughing too

I was still laughing. I saw Eli come back with the band aid in his hand. With no talking he grabbed my finger and wrapped the bandaid around it.

"Thanks." I said feeling my face turn red.

"Anytime." He said smirking

There was a silence. Until Adam said," Can we go?"

We all walked to the campfire and heated our marshmallows over the fire.

"Adam!" I shrieked looking at his marshmallow.

"What?" He asked scared

"Your marshmallow, it's on fire!" I screamed

"What? Oh! !" He screamed running around in a circle with the marshmallow on fire in his hand, on the stick.

Eli and I were laughing hysterically.

"Blow it out!" Eli was laughing

"Nooooo!" Adam yelled still running.

"Hey, It's not on fire anymore!" I yelled His running must have blew it out. Adam didn't listen and was still running until he ran out of breath and stopped but then looked at his marshmallow.

"When did the fire go out?" He asked looking dumbfounded

The three of started laughing, then Adam stuffed the burnt marshmallow in his mouth which made us laugh harder.

I fed Eli and Adam a marshmallow. An hour later, it came to a point where we were marshmallowed out.

"Hey guys, do you still wanna go a walk?" Eli asked

"Of course!" Adam and I said in unison.

"Okay." He said.

First we went inside and it was only 6:45 so we had hot cocoa and played a quick card game. When we finished it was 7:20 so we decided to finally go on a walk. We went outside and started to walk in the direction the campfire was. Adam and I wore a jacket but Eli didn't.

We were about 3 minutes away from the cabin.

"Guys, I'm freezing. I'm gonna get my jacket. I'll catch up with you guys. See you in 5 minutes, I'll be back." Eli said running towards the cabin

"Do you want us to wait for you?" I asked

"No, it's fine." He yelled

Adam and I kept walking.

"I had a great time today Clare." Adam smiled

"Me too!" I said.

"Yeah! The bad thing is it's cold up here on the high hills. Back at home it's not warm but it's warmer. It's like 50 degrees out here!" He yelled shivering

"It's not that cold!" I said giggling and he was too.

"So, you and Eli are hanging out again?"

"Yeah, but just as friends. I don't want us to not hang out because one relationship fell down. It doesn't mean we can't be friends."

Adam nodded. "I'm glad you guys are hanging out again."

_**ELI P.O.V**_

I ran down the rocky path to the cabin. It was pretty cold for the Summer. I had a lot of un today and the good thing was that it was still pretty early. I was so glad that I was getting closer to Clare. I loved her, I was in love with her. So, I hated the times of not talking to her before but I'm glad that's over. It almost feel like the _good times. _I ran in the cabin and grabbed my jacket.

"Eli?" Bianca asked me

"What?" I asked

"Do you know where Katie and Drew are?" She asked me with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Uh, no. I haven't seen them."

"Okay." She said turning around and clenching her fists.

I closed the door behind me and walked outside putting my jacket on. Okay? That was weird.

I walked down the rocky side walk to where Adam and Clare were walking.

_**Clare P.O.V**_

Adam and I were laughing at the times of the 'planning the secret party in the woods.'

"That was a really fun party." I smiled "We did a good job planning it."

"Yeah we really did." He agreed "Though, my night had been later ruined by...Fiona."

"Im sorry." I said

"It's not your fault!" He smiled "The food was still really good!"

I laughed "Of course!"

We walked nearer to the campfire site until I saw the light of a fire in the distance.

"Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought we put out the fire."

"We did." He said

"Then why is there a light from the fire?" I asked.

We looked at each other with wide eyes and ran to the campfire. When I ran over there, I expected to see a fire, a bad one. What I saw was unexpected. What I saw was wrong. What I saw, hurt. I saw Jake and Alli kissing.

"Jake, Alli?" I said with confused, hurt eyes.

The part of me that was healing from Jake opened up at that moment. At him...and at Alli. Why would she do this? I thought she was my friend! She's knows I'm not over him! Tears welled up in my eyes.

"What the fuck?" I heard Adam curse.

"Clare! I'm sorry, i-it's not what y-you think!"

"I've heard that line before!" I said.

I didn't know what else to do. I felt panic, worry, hurt, anger, sadness, shock, every possible feeling hit me. I ran. I ran into the woods.

"Clare!" I heard Adam calling after me.

I didn't care. I had tears streaming down my face. I walked and ran and walked. I had to get away. I looked up and stopped. I looked around. I didn't know where I was. I was lost, no cabin, campfire, nothing in sight. Only darkness. Where had I walked to?

Where am I?

_**More to come soon! Hope you liked the chapter! ;]**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I**__** DONT OWN DEGRASSI! OR THE CHARACTERS...**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Eli P.O.V**_

I had my jacket on and was walking down the rocky sidewalk. I saw Adam but with no sight of Clare. He looked worried.

"Hey Adam, where's Clare?" I asked as I walked up to him

"S-she ran away." He asked shaking his head

"What?" I asked confused

"She saw...Jake...and Alli...kissing." He said staring at me

"Why did she run away?" I said getting worried

"She was upset!" Adam said with his head in his hands

"Where did she run to?" I looked at the sun which was going down...or which basically was down.

"Towards the woods."

"Adam!" I yelled "You didn't go after her?"

"I tried to but she was to fast! I lost her! And I didn't want to get lost which would make things worse."

"I'm going to find her!"

"Where's Clare?" Jake came walking

I didn't say anything to him but jut started running towards the woods, a cellphone as my light.

"Where are you going?" Adam shrieked

"To find her. Stay. Here." I said still running

As I approached the dark, creepy woods, I looked in the distance but saw nothing.

"Clare!" I yelled "Clare!" No answer.

I walked some more and started running again, it was getting pitch black. I was starting to panic. So many things were going through my mind. Why would she run away? SHe wasn't dating him anymore. Did she still have feelings for him? Was she just shocked and angry about her best friend kissing him? What if I can't find her? What if she's lost? What if she's hurt? What if I'm lost? What if I find her...not alive?

I screamed at the thought. I ran faster and still no sight.

"Clare!" Clare!" "Clare!" "It's Eli!"

Where are you Clare?

_**Adam P.O.V**_

Both of my best friends were missing. I couldn't let Eli go alone but he told me to stay. So I did.

"Where did Clare go?" Jake asked

"Why the hell did you kiss Alli?" I asked

"I don't know. I'm trying to get over Clare."

"By making out with her best friend?" I threw my hands in the air

"It was the heat of the moment!" Jake shrieked

"Do you still like her?" I asked, whispered, quietly, gently

"Yeah, a lot." He said looking down

"So why...why would you do something like that?" I asked

"Because I am trying to forget about her. We're brother and sister!" He yelled

"Well try kissing someone else." I said walking away.

"Wait Adam!'' Alli called after me

"What?" I yelled turning around

"Is she gonna be okay?" Alli whispered

"I don't know." I whispered, back, my voice cracking and tears welling up in my eyes "I hope so."

I walked back to the cabin, starting to cry.

_**Eli P.O.V**_

I kept running to find _my _Clare. Even after all of what happened between us. She was mine. I love her. I always will. No matter what. She's sweet, beautiful, smart, unique, talented, everything everyone could want. Why wouldn't she come to me with this?

_**Clare P.O.V**_

As I walked and walked and walked and walked, I ended up in the middle of nowhere. I stopped and turned around seeing nothing but darkness. I turned back and went the other way, crying. I took out my cellphone to make a call, but I had no signal. So i used it for a light source. I was crying, I couldn't see where I was going.

I crashed right into a tree, tripping over a stump. A sharp twig cutting my hand.

"Ow!" I shrieked

I used my cellphone for light to see my hand. I looked to see blood oozing from the open skin, _lots of blood._

I cried harder. "Help!" "Eli! Adam! Help!" I cried more

I slowly got up taking some dirt out of the cut with my finger. I looked in my bag to find a sweater. I wrapped it around my hand. I walked the other direction hoping to find the cabin.

I walked for 10 minutes longer still crying. Until I heard a crunch against the leaves.

"Hello?" I said crying "Who's there?"

I felt arms wrap around me, "It's me, It's Eli!" I voice yelled. I felt relief and cried into his chest. I hugged him tight and he returned the hug.

"You found me." I said wiping the tears off my face.

"I did." He said looking into my eyes

"I was so scared." I said hugging him again, crying lightly

"I know." He said, hugging me and calming me down. "Let's start walking back."

He offered me his jacket.

"Oh no, it's cold and I have one. Keep it." I put on a slight smile.

We walked back together with his arm around me keeping me warm.

"Do you know where you're going?" I asked

"I think so." He said

"So, do you know...why I ran?"

"Yeah...but Clare?"

"Yeah?" I asked

"Why the hell did you run away into the woods?" He asked gripping me tighter.

"I panicked. I didn't think." I sighed

"What were you upset about?"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Were you upset about your best friend...or Jake?"

I knew where he was going with this. "Eli...c'mon...not now."

"I know Clare." He sighed

"Yes, I do still have feelings for him. That are slowly fading." I realized something as I said this. As my feelings were fading for Jake, they were once again growing for Eli. I shook my head. What was I saying?

"Oh." He said.

As we walked closer I saw cabin lights in the distance. I sighed in relief. Thank god. Well thank Eli. I giggled to myself.

"Thank's so much Eli. For finding me."

"Anytime." He smirked

"You always say that." I smiled

We approached the cabin doors and walked in.

"Clare!" Alli and Adam yelled at the same time

"Are you okay?" Alli asked

"I need to talk to you." I said.

"But first I need to wrap your hand." Eli said.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Adam shrieked

"I fell." I said.

"I can help clean the cut." Jake said

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Eli said. I rolled my eyes

As the three of us walked into the other room, Jake grabbed the first aid out of the closet and got gauze wrap, and tape. He got out an alcohol cleaning wipe too.

Eli took the wipe and cleaned out the cut which stung a bit and wrapped the bandage around my hand. While Eli help the bandage, Jake taped the ends.

"All good to go!" Eli said

"Thanks Eli." I said ignoring Jake.

I grabbed Eli's hand and led him out of the room.

"Hey, Eli?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for everything." I smiled

"You're welcome."

"I've done some thinking."

"About what?" He asked

"About Jake...about us."

"Oh." He said "And?"

"I'm not...over Jake."

"I totally understand Clare but why are you telling me this?" He asked confused

"Because, I wanna give you a second chance." I smiled

"Really?" He asked the biggest smile forming on his face.

"Yeah, but I need to know that it's gonna be...different."

"Clare. I understand you need your space. No more being clingy. I was only acting like that because...I wasn't completely over Julia. There were still these feelings. I felt panicked...I just. I'm over her now. She is long gone." He smirked

"Good." I smiled. "But like you needed time with Julia when we first dated. I need time. Not to much, but I need some time. To completely get over him. So until then, friends?" I smiled holding my hand out

"Until then, friends." He smiled taking my hand but pulling me into a hug instead. I smiled.

"I have to talk to Alli about that stupid Jake stuff." "I also have to...make things right with Jake." I pulled away

"I understand." He said. "It's getting late, everyone should go to bed. I think we leave tomorrow."

"Yeah." I said.

Katie and Drew were sleeping and so were Marisol and Bianca. Alli was looking out the window. Jake was going to sleep. Adam was waiting for us.

We walked over to Adam, "Let's go to bed." Eli said.

We all climbed in our sleeping bags. I smiled, I think I've done the right thing. I have to talk to a few people though.

_**Soooooo did you like it? MORE TO COME SOON, I PROMISE! 3**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I DONT OWN DEGRASSI (;**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Eli P.O.V**_

I woke up and it was 10:37. I smiled. I remember Clare telling me she would give me a 2nd chance. We were all leaving today, thank god. I looked to my left to see no sight of Clare. I got up. Walked in the kitchen, no sight of Clare. I looked around. Everyone else, except Katie or was doodling was sleeping.

I walked outside for a minute to see Clare laying on the ground, looking up at the sky. I smirked. She had changed her clothes and a side of her hair up. I walked back inside and changed my clothes, brushed my teeth, combed my hair. I put my jacket and shoes on and went outside to sit with her.

"Hey." I said walking to her

"Good Morning." She smiled "Did you sleep well?"

"Very good." I sat down next to her "How's your hand?"

"Better." She said looking down at it. "Some blood leaked out though."

"We'll just put a fresh wrap on it." I smirked

"Okay." She said sitting up.

"What time did you wake up?" I asked

"About 9:30." She said looking up at the sky "Are you hungry?"

"Nope. Are you?" I said wiggling my eye brows

"No." She giggled

"So, are you gonna make things right with Alli...and Jake?" I asked laying down on the ground.

"Yeah." Clare said looking down at me "Before we leave. I can't be mad at Jake, I mean he is my step-brother...my friend. And I can't be mad at my best friend, Alli."

I nodded. "Are you still mad at them?" I asked looking into her eyes

"No." She said looking away and inhaling through her mouth. Same old Clare, being awkward. "It wasn't their fault. Well maybe it was. THe thing is...Jake and aren't dating so he can kiss anybody he wants. Alli...she knows...about him and how I still have small feelings for him. Seeing my best friend that I trust with everything kiss my ex boyfriend that I'm not fully over. It hit a nerve, it hurt."

"So, you don't forgive her?" I asked playing with her fingers.

"I don't know." She sighed "Should I?"

"I don't know Alli that well, Clare. But you do. Has she ever done something like this?"

She shook her head no.

"Then if you want...give her a second chance. But if you don't, that's fine too." I sat up

"I gave you a second chance, so I'm gonna give her one." She smiled.

"Cool." I said smirking

We were face to face.

"Thanks Eli." She said and kissed my cheek and grabbing my hand to stand up along with her.

I pulled her to the door and went inside. We both sat and had some coffee and her mom and step dad woke up.

"Hi kids." Clare's mother smiled as she grabbed a kettle for some tea.

"Hi." Glen said still groggy reaching for the coffee.

Clare and I sat on our sleeping bags and played tic tac toe with a pencil and paper.

"Hey mom?" Clare asked

"Yes?" Clare's mom sat down on a stool in the kitchen.

"What time are we leaving?" Clare asked putting an X in the bottom middle box.

"Maybe about 3: 00 or 2: 00. It's 11:00 right now so we should start waking people up."

"I have to start making breakfast." Glen said taking out eggs from the fridge and bacon too.

"So Clare, what are you doing for the Summer?" I asked her smirking

"Just relaxing. Hanging out with friends, nothing really." She said.

"Am I considered one of those friends?" I smirked

"Yes." She giggled "I win." She said looking down at our tic tac toe game

"I can't beat you Clare, you're to good." I laughed and she did too.

"Gooooooooood Morning." Adam said jumping out of the sleeping bag

"Good Morning?" I said confused "Why so hyper?"

"Because! I'm going home to somewhere where there's a TV!" He smiled

Clare and I laughed.

"I'm hungry." He said while walking to the kitchen. While he walked he tripped over Marisol's leg and fell on top of her.

"Get off of me." Marisol said gripping the pillow.

Clare, Katie and I were laughing so hard.

"I'm trying!" Adam argued "My foot is stuck under your arm!"

"My arm is stuck under your foot!" She challenged

"Will everyone shut up for once and let people sleep around here?" Bianca screamed into her pillow

Clare's mom and step dad were rolling their eyes and stepping outside to get away from the screaming.

"Well tell Adam here to get off of me!" Marisol yelled

"Well it's not his fault your ass is so wide, it's easy to stumble over. C'mon, it takes up the whole room."

Adam was laughing hysterically. Clare wasn't laughing, she was worried. Bianca was giggling. Everyone else had woken up and was laughing.

"Excuse me? I am what you call a skinny minnie. You are just jealous because I'm so much prettier than you. My ass is not any bigger than your head."

"Are you saying Bianca has a big head?" Adam asked still laughing and still on top of Marisol.

"Yeah I am saying that." Marisol rolled her eyes

"Wow, You really need glasses. Two reasons: One, you think my head is big which let me check. No it's not. Two, you think you're pretty." Bianca rolled her eyes

"That's enough! I've had it with her." Marisol pushed Adam off of her while Adam fell on me. Marisol attacked Bianca and pulled her on the floor and they were pulling each other's hair.

"Eli? What do we do?" Clare asked.

Katie and Drew got up and tried to break it up. At first they didn't. The lamp went across the room but luckily didn't break because Jake caught it. Finally, Katie grabbed Marisol's hand and leg off of Bianca's neck. Drew pulled off Bianca's grip from Marisol's shirt and hair.

"It's all taken care of." I said to Clare who was hiding behind me

"That was the best cat fight ever." Adam laughed once more.

Katie took Marisol outside and Drew dragged Bianca to the couch.

Glen and Clare's mom came back and went back to cooking. Alli went to go check on Katie and Marisol.

"Well that was very interesting." Clare said, I smirked

"Breakfast is served!" Glen called out

_**Clare P.O.V**_

After breakfast, everyone was packing to go home. I was excited, I missed home and so much had happened here that I couldn't get over.

Eli got the first aid kit and wrapped my hand with a fresh wrap again. My hand was healing and was a lot better. It was 1:00 and we had 2 hours before we would leave. Everyone went outside and Katie and Drew flew kites they brought. Marisol and Alli were doing each other's hair. Jake was texting. Adam and Bianca were laughing about Marisol. Eli and I were my mom put the bags in the cars. Eli, Adam and I would be in the back of the car that Jake was gonna drive. Katie was gonna sit with Drew and Bianca in the second row and no one in the passenger seat.

In the other car Alli and Marisol were gonna sit together. We couldn't have Bianca and Marisol in the same car again. Eli and I walked to where everyone was and sat on the grass.

"I need to talk to Alli." I said to Eli getting up.

"Good luck." He smiled to me and I walked towards Alli

I had to act smooth and gentle. I wasn't going to act angry, I was going to act as I was. The true blue truth. As I approached Alli, Marisol was finishing braiding the back of Marisol's hair. She had pulled half of Marisol's hair up and braided it and tied it in the back. Marisol got up as she saw me.

"Can we talk?" I asked Alli

"Sure, sit." She said with no expression patting the rock next to her.

"About Jake-"

"Clare, I'm so sorry. I know that makes me a horrible friend it was just the heat of the moment and I just kissed him. We both did." She frowned and put her head down in shame

"It's okay, I forgive you." I said "If you want to date him-"

"No! I don't! I have a wonderful boyfriend, Dave. That's why I regret it."

"It's okay, Alli. I understand that it was a mistake." I grinned

"Okay, good." She sighed in relief "Now I have to figure out a way to tell Dave."

"I'm sure he'll understand." I said

"I hope." She said standing up and walking inside.

I saw Jake and headed in his direction. He was eating a brownie and texting.

"Hey, Jake." I said and avoided eye contact

"Hi Clare." He said awkwardly

"Can we talk?" I sighed

"What is there to say?" He asked

"A lot." I said sitting beside him. I saw Eli look in our direction and look away. He laid down and looked up at the sky.

"Well say it."

"Jake. We. Are. Over. And I know that and you know that."

"Then why the hell did you go crazy when Alli and I kissed?"

"Because Jake, I'm still getting over you. And my best friend kissed the guy that I was getting over. It hurt." I said

"Okay, I can understand that."

"Jake. I'm not going to say we're going to get back together." I said

"I know, what are you trying to say?" He said looking at me

I sighed "We are brother and sister. We can't hate each other. I know it's weird. But we have to forget about our relationship. We have to find new people." I said

"I understand." Jake smirked

"Good." I said

"Friends?" He said holding out his hand

"Friends." I said pulling him into a hug. "We can hug Jake, we're siblings."

"It's still kinda awkward." He laughed

"Yeah." I said. "Let's forget about the sibling part, we are good friends." I smiled

"Good." He smirked

I walked away towards Eli and I was happy. I fixed everything.

"So how'd it go?" Eli asked me

"Good, very good." I smiled

"Good." He laughed getting up

Glen and Jake called everyone to the cars to jump in. We all ran and were anxious to get home.

_**Did you like it? :] IT"S NOT DONE! MORE TO COME! **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I dont own Degrassi :P**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Clare P.O.V**_

The car ride back didn't seem that long. When we got home, it was 5:40. Katie and Drew went home and so did Bianca. Marisol stayed for hot cocoa and then went home. Jake went straight to his room and to unpack. Alli, Eli, and Adam stayed. The four of us watched TV for a while. It wasn't awkward with the four of us together. Even after what happened with Alli saying stuff to me about Eli. Then again, they didn't make as much contact with each other. Alli later had to leave which left the three of us.

We were watch CSI: New York which I didn't like. Though Eli and Adam seemed to like it.

And then after that we watched Tom and Jerry which I forced the boys to watch. It made us laugh though.

"Tom is so mean to Jerry." Adam said

"No! Jerry is so evil." I said

"Well he always starts the fights." Adam challenged

"But Jerry always does something so much worse than what Tom does to him. He brings it to extremes, goes to far." Eli said looking at the ceiling.

The three of us started laughing at how Eli was so serious about cartoons. Later on, Adam had to go home which left Eli and I.

"So..." Eli said.

"Uh, so you glad to be home?" I said making conversation

"What an awkward way to start a conversation." He smirked

"Haha very funny. You know me so well." I laughed

"I do." He said looking at me.

We stared into each other's eyes, until he started leaning in. I didn't turn the other way, or try to stop him. I let him. I could feel his breath on my face and he was inched away from my lips. I closed my eyes and he did too. His lips were centimeters away from mine when we jumped to loud footsteps coming down the stairs, _Jake._

We quickly pretended to start watching TV. We shouldn't have almost kissed. Istill need time, I'm not rushing into anything. I have to let my feelings for Jake fade away completely. Though it doesn't mean Eli and I can't share one kiss...or maybe it does. I remembered the way I acted about Jake kissing Alli. I do need time. Time that doesn't involve kissing Eli, only teporerialy though.

"Hey Jake." I smiled to him, we had to be friendly

"Hey Clare, Eli." He walked away towards the kitchen grabbing a bag of chips and a can of soda.

"I should go." Eli smirked

"No, don't!" I said stopping him from getting up. "Wanna come upstairs or go do something? Anything?"

"Anything?" Eli smirked

I knew what he meant, _kissing._ I nodded my head no, he knew why. He fell back in the couch and I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Let's stop at the dot. Maybe Adam can meet us there."

"Adam had to go home, Clare." Eli smirked

"I guess you're right." I said

"Let's go together." Eli said getting up and grabbing my hand

"A date?" I asked

"No, just friends going out for coffee." He smirked

"I'd like that." I smiled walking to the door

I told my mom I'd be back by 10:00 because it was 9:30.

As we walked to The Dot, I looked up at the stars. They were so pretty

"Look up at the stars." I said

"They look beautiful." He said agreeing and looking at me

"Yup." I said looking away.

We sat and had coffee and talked about how the whole summer was ahead of us. I said how I was relieved school was over and Eli agreed. After our coffee, he walked me home. And I hugged him goodbye. I went upstairs went on the computer for a while. 15 minutes later, Eli Messaged me

Eli-gold49: _Hey blue eyes. Still up?_

Clare-e23: _Yep, how about you?_

Eli-gold49: _I just got home_

Clare-e23: _I had fun tonight_

Eli-gold49: _Me too. So, wanna hang out again tomorrow?_

Clare-e23: _Yeah, sure. Where do you wanna go?_

Eli-gold49: _I don't know. Maybe, with Adam, somewhere._

Clare-e23: _Cool, I'll text Adam tomorrow morning. Maybe we can all go to the movies...or just hang out at his house or something_

Eli-gold49: _We'll see ask Adam what he wants to do. See you tomorrow, Blue Eyes. Goodnight._

Clare-e23: Goodnight, Green Eyes

Eli-gold49: _Green eyes? You are the only eyes. That's my nickname for you, Blue eyes_

Clare-e23: _Haha, very funny. You just can't stop talking to me can you?_

Eli-gold49: _You're right, I can't._

Clare-e23: _You're so sweet. Goodnight Eli. _

Eli-gold49: _Goodnight, Blue Eyes_

_**Sorry, it was short. I was in a rush :P More to come!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**DONT OWN DEGRASSI :P 3**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Eli P.O.V**_

I woke up to the sunlight filling up my eyes. I squinted quickly and looked to see what time my alarm clock said. _10:24._

I was supposed to meet Adam and Clare today but Clare had to call Adam and ask him if he could hang out with us. I reached for my phone on my night table and dialed Clare's number.

"Hello?" She said with the most beautiful voice in the world

"Hey, Clare."

"Hi Eli." She said

"Did you call Adam?" I asked

"Yep and he said yes. We can all meet at my house at 2:00." She stated perfectly

"Okay, no problem." I said

"You can come early if you want, to keep me company. My mom's at work..."

"Is Clare Edwards scared?" I joked

"Yes. Clare Edwards is scared." She laughed "You know I hate being alone in a house."

"I'll be over at 12:00." I smirked

"Okay, sounds great." I can imagine her beautiful smile

"Bye Clare."

"Bye."

I hung up and went to take a shower. Then I got dressed. I put on a white button down with a pair of black skinny jeans. I went downstairs and poured myself a bowl of cereal. As I was eating, my mom came downstairs.

"Morning, honey." She said pouring herself a cup of coffee

"Morning, mom." I said while stuffing cereal in my mouth

"You're all dressed up. Where are you headed?" She said sitting down on a chair in the kitchen

"I'm headed to Clare's."

"Clare's? You guys have been getting along now." She smiled "Are you guys started back up again?"

"...She said she needed time to get over Jake, then she'd give me 'a second chance.'"

"Well, I'm glad to hear you guys are getting along." She said and took a sip of her coffee

"Hey where's Bullfrog?" I said standing up and and taking my empty cereal bowl to the sinkTour

"Work." She said "I'm gonna run some errands myself. I need to go grocery shopping."

"Okay." I said. I went upstairs to brush my teeth. It was 11:33 so I decided to watch some TV for 15 minutes. I fell on the couch and flipped through the channels. I finally found a program. _Dead Hand Concert Tour 2012._

As I watched the program and listened to the awesome music, I checked my phone and Adam texted me.

_**I'll see you at 2:00**_

_**-Adam**_

I smirked and typed a quick message.

_**We still don't even know exactly what we're doing. We'll figure it out, hahahaha.**_

_**-Eli**_

A message quickly came back.

_**Typical, spontaneous Eli. :^D**_

_**-Adam**_

I rolled my eyes at Adam's stupid smiley face.

_**Haha, very funny. And stop it with the cheesy smiley faces.**_

_**-Eli**_

_**Fine! See you at 2:00 Eli!**_

_**-Adam**_

I checked the time and it was 11:50, I should get going. I turned the TV off and put my phone in my pocket. Grabbing my earplugs, I yelled from the bottom of the stairs, "Bye Mom!"

"Bye baby boy! Have a great time!" She yelled from her room

I walked out the door and plugged the earphones in my phone and started walking. I skipped to a random song which was _Paisley Jacket by Dead Hand. _I loved the song. I remembered sneaking out the concert with Adam and Sav. Those were the good days. After Clare and I broke up...everything was so different. But at least we're becoming friends again. Adam, Clare and I are all being reunited. I remember when I met Clare, and how we hung out. My mind drifted to a flashback.

_FLASHBACK:_

_**We were sitting on 'our' bench. We had skipped class to work on our assignments.**_

_**Eli: Wow this is a first. Skipping school to do work.**_

_**Clare: Hey! I just don't how you got an A and I got a C!**_

_**Eli: Simple...I'm dating Ms. Dawes**_

_**Clare made a confused look**_

_**Eli: You're a good writer but anyone could have handed this piece. There's no point of view.**_

_**Clare: Fine, what am I supposed to write about?**_

_**Eli: Something that pisses you off**_

_**Clare: Besides my english partner?**_

_**Eli: Ouch! If you could change one thing in the world, what would it be?**_

_**Clare: My mom and dad...they're not exactly getting along**_

_**Eli: So write about that**_

_**Clare: I can't, it's personal**_

_**Eli: You care to much about what people think**_

_**Clare: That is not true.**_

_**Eli: Prove it. Scream, at the top of your lungs**_

_**Clare struggled to do so letting out a quiet shout**_

_**Eli: That's the best you can do?**_

_**Clare got up and let out a loud scream**_

_**Clare: AHHHHHHHHHHH! Your turn!**_

_**Eli: Yeah...not my style**_

_**Clare: What? You have to do it**_

_**Eli: It's not my style**_

_**Clare: You have to-uhhhh**_

_**The two of them back up by a flagpole were inches away from each other's face**_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_**Eli P.O.V**_

I missed those days. Clare and I...were friends but more than friends. Just...everything was balanced perfectly. Until...I ruined it. Julia ruined it. I couldn't control the feeling...the feeling of losing Clare like I lost Julia. It became to much for Clare to handle. She had to do the right thing for herself. I could hear her words echoing in my head:

"Spring is a time for birth and renewal...not us." Her voice broke

"We need to break up." She pleaded

"Did you hear me? We're not meant to be together!" She shouted

"Eli! ELI ANSWER ME!" She screamed

That's when the hearse crashed. I destroyed it because...she said she hated it. I also knew I could see her if...I crashed my car. I didn't mean to manipulate her...I wasn't thinking...I was crazy.

I got closer to her house and walked up the front steps. I took out my earplugs and phone and put it on my pocket. I rang the doorbell and waited until a bright and beautiful Clare welcomed me in the doorway.

"Hey!" She grabbed my hand pulling me in.

"Hi." I said, pushing the thoughts from before out of my head

"So I decided that the three of us can go to the church to talk and maybe a picnic and then we can all go to the movies and then come back and relax!" She smiled as she plopped herself on the couch.

"Sounds great." I said studying her. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a white collared button up tucked in, in her knee length blue skirt with white polkadots on it. She wore a black belt around the middle and a navy blue cardigan sweater on top. She wore converse. Her hair was perfectly curled and a one inch section of the front of her hair clipped to the back.

"Where's Jake? Glen?" I asked

"Mom's at work and so is Glen. Jake went out with some friends, I think."

"Cool." I said nodding

"So what do you wanna do for the time being?" She asked

"Prank calls." I smirked

"Prank calls?" She said shaking her head with a confused look

"Fine. Uh, let's bake cupcakes." I said laughing

"Eli." She said laughing "Are you okay?"

"Never better." I said laughing "Why don't we...go outside."

"And do what?" She said tilting her head...she was so cute.

"Watch the clouds, play hide and seek."

"Hide and seek?" She asked and thought for a moment "Okay!"

We ran outside like little kids. And I counted. "Go hide Blue eyes!" I yelled "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!"

I walked around her house but there was no sight of Clare. I looked behind some trees, no Clare. I went and looked down the sidewalk, no Clare. In the shed, no Clare. I sighed, where could she be? I walked around the house once more, until I heard movement. Behind her mother's other car. I smirked. I walked towards the car to a Clare bending down next to the car looking up at me.

"You found me." She smiled

"I did." I said.

After that, I hid and she found be hiding behind a bush. We sat and watched the clouds for a while. Most of the clouds were getting to be shades of grey and up to almost black. The sun was slowly being blocked by passing clouds. Soon, the sky was filled with grey to dark grey clouds.

Suddenly it started to drizzle. I looked up to the sky one last time until Clare and I ran inside the house and I walked towards the couch. As I saw Clare close the door, I tripped on my own foot and went flying on the floor.

"Dammit!" I said laughing

Clare was laughing so hard. "I-I s-s-saw...the w-whole t-t-thing." She stuttered being cut off by her own laughs. I got up. I threw myself on the couch still laughing. I glanced at my phone which read 1:40.

"Adam will be here soon." I said while Clare sat next to me

"Text him." Clare said

My phone rang. The caller ID read Adam. "Speak of the devil." I smirked, picking it up and putting it on speaker.

"Hey!" I said

"Hi, I will be there in 3 minutes. I'm walking...it's raining."

"Haha, your luck." I said laughing

"Very funny." He said "You try walking in the rain."

"Okay, calm down Mr. Man-Who-Doesn't-Carry-An-Umbrella." I said laughing more and Clare was laughing too.

"Eli just open the fucking door, I'm at the door-step." Clare was still laughing and she got up to open the door.

"Hey Adam!" I heard her call

"Hi Clare." He said as they appeared in the room

"Adam, your not that wet, not at all." I said looking at him

"I'm what you call _damp_, and I'm still cold." He said shivering

"Well, we can wait until it stops raining to go the picnic. It looks like it's starting to clear up." Clare said looking out the window, holding the curtain.\

"No problem!" Adam said with his head in Clare's fridge

Clare and I looked at each other and laughed

"What's so funny?" Adam turned around with whipped cream in his mouth, you couldn't even understand what he was saying.

That's what set me and Clare off. We started laughing so hard, we could not control ourselves.

"What?" He said speaking through the whipped cream which made us laugh harder. Typical Adam with every kind of food in his mouth and try to speak with all of it in his mouth!

While we calmed down, Adam handed Clare and a soda and the three of us relaxed while the rain stopped.

_**Clare P.O.V**_

When the rain stopped, I grabbed the picnic basket and the three of us were out the door. The abandoned church was only 5-10 minutes away from my house, walking. We all kept each other entertained with our stories, and laughter.

We got there and set up our stuff. We remembered the good times we all had.

"Wow! Guys this place brings back so many memories. That secret party we had was really great!" Adam said

"Yeah it was a lot of fun!" I said

"We did a good job with that and a lot of people came!" Eli said taking a sip of water

"Except for Fiona." Adam frowned "But besides that, it was great!"

Then the conversation drifted off to different stuff.

"Eli? Remember the fight with Fitz and then Clare set off that stink bomb!" Adam laughed

"Yeah! We had an idea it was her though." Eli laughed at the memory

"I did it to protect you guys! I couldn't let him beat my friends up." I smiled

"It was sweet." Eli smirked

"I couldn't believe that Clare Edwards would do something like that!" Adam laughed

"You'd be surprised!" Eli said looking and me and chuckling

The three of us stayed at the abandoned church for the rest of the day. We forgot about the movie because we had so much fun talking about the old times. I don't think I laughed this much in a while. We even talked about when Adam told us about him and his secret. That was a beautiful moment. We even talked about how the three of us really even started hanging out. Later on it was 6:00 and we packed up and walked back to my house.

We watched TV for a while until Adam went home.

"That was a lot of fun." Eli said

"The three of us never run out of things to talk about." I laughed

"Yeah." Eli smirked

"We should all do this again. I love us all hanging out again."

"Yeah, I miss this." Eli said

Then Jake came through the door.

"Oh...hey Eli." Jake said "Hey Clare."

"Hey." Eli said "I should get home. See you tomorrow Clare!"

"Bye Eli!" I said as he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

"So. You and Eli seem to be getting along." Jake smiled, I could see he was trying

"Yup, it's great that it's not awkward." I said shutting off the TV.

"Are you guys dating?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows

"...Not yet." I said smiling

"I hope everything works out." Jake smirked

"Thanks Jake, I'm glad we are getting along." I said. Jake and I shared a friendly moment, it was glad to see that we were good friends. And not good enemies anymore.

_**Soooooo you like it? MORE TO COME! ;)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**SOOOOOOOOOOO HERE IS CH 13! I don't own Degrassi, blah, blah, blah.**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Clare P.O.V**_

The whole summer has gone by and Eli, Adam and I have become best friends again. I loved it like this! Life was great! My feelings for Jake were almost gone. I went through a period in the Summer when the feelings started coming back. But it was only for a week. Jake started liking that girl Marisol! MARISOL! I was surprised. They didn't look like a good couple. But he was happy, and if he was happy, I was happy. We were very good friends, I loved it this way. Jake was a good guy and I think that's why I still have small feelings for him. But, Eli and I have a better connection. It seems that sneaking around in Jake and my relationship, that was the spark. Sneaking around was the excitement. I liked him but not as much as...Eli. Eli and I also shared a love for writing which builds on our relationship.

I was getting ready for school, the first day of school. I have to admit, I missed school. But that's what most kids say and then later they say they hate school. I slipped on my kaki skirt and brushed my teeth. Suddenly, I gasped. I was a junior. Wow, I was getting old. I laughed to myself. I was so paranoid. I ran down the stairs and Jake was already downstairs eating toast.

"Good Morning!" He mumbled while chewing

"Morning." I said

"You hungry?" He said drinking his OJ.

"Nope. I'm gonna start walking. I'll meet you at school." I said grabbing my jacket.

"Okay, bye!" He said munching on more toast

"Bye, Mom! Bye Glen!"

I was putting my coat until Adam came running through the door of my house.

"HI CLARE'S FAMILY! JAKE!" He yelled

"Good Morning!" my mom, Glen and Jake said in unison.

"Adam?" I said as he grabbed my hand

"Let's go! WE ARE GONNA BE LATE! ELI IS WAITING OUTSIDE!" Adam screeched

I heard my family laugh at him in the kitchen as I was dragged out the door. I laughed too. We went outside and Eli was right in front of us.

"I never the I'd see you so excited for school." I told Adam while I fixed the sleeve that he dragged down.

"Yeah. Why are you so excited?" Eli said while he waved and smirked at me

"No reason." He said suspiciously and started walking towards the school

"You're a terrible liar." I laughed

"Fine, I kind of maybe am starting to like someone." He shrugged his shoulders

"Who?" Eli tilted his head. He was so cute

"You haven't met her yet. She's a niner coming in this year to Degrassi. Her name is Tori."

"Awww, Adam!" I said one-shoulder hugging him while we were walking

"I'm sure you can't wait to see her." Eli smirked

"Yeah." Adam said going into a daze. I giggled, Adam was so cute and funny. He was the best friend you could ever had. I loved him.

"Adam? Adam? Adam!" I said

"Huh? Oh yeah. What?" He said looking at me

"When and where are you gonna meet her?" I asked

"I'm gonna sit with her in the lunch room." He smiled

"How did you meet her?" Eli asked smiling at me

I remember how Eli and I met. It was cute.

"At the dot. I ran into the door because I thought the person held it for me." He laughed

"Typical Adam." Eli smirked looking up at the sky

"She rushed to come see if I was okay and then we had lunch together." He continued

"How come you didn't tell us?" I asked

"I don't know." He shrugged "I don't like talking about that kind of stuff. But I don't mind telling you right now."

"Well I'm sure she's wonderful. And she has a wonderful opportunity with a wonderful guy." I smiled

"Thanks Clare." He looked at me and smiled

Eli smiled "Alright guys, drop the lovey dovey stuff." He joked "That's my job." He looked at me and we all started laughing

We reached the school and walked inside when Principal Simpson greeted us.

"Welcome back guys!" He said

We walked to our homerooms and came back out with our locker numbers. Adam and I were in the same homeroom but of course Eli was in a different one. I had locker number 122.

"Eli, what's your locker number?" I asked

"125." He said looking down at it. "You?"

"122." I said

"Then that's good. I'll be sure to see you." He smirked

"What about you Adam?" I asked

"118." He said

"Cool. Look's like we'll all be seeing each other." Eli smirked "You guys still have advanced English? Look at your schedules."

"Yup." Adam and I said in unison

"Good." Eli said and then the bell rang

We all walked our separate ways to our classes.

_**Eli P.O.V**_

I couldn't wait until Advanced English would come. Then I would see Clare. I was hoping that soon she was ready...to be with me again. I miss her, a lot. Patience, I know. I understand. I'm just glad I'm her friend. I'm glad I'm not freaking her out like I was a few months ago.

"Hey Imogen!" I yelled from across the hall. Imogen was my good friend. Even though she liked me, I didn't mind it anymore.

"Eli Goldsworthy!" She yelled and hugged me

"How've you been?" I said as she pulled away

"Good. How are you with...Clare Edwards stuff?" She asked hesitant

"We're actually really, really good friends again." I smiled

"Oh." She said and seemed disappointed.

"How was your Summer?" I asked changing the subject

"Boring!" She sung "I'm glad school is starting again."

"Well I'll see you later. I have to get to Science." I smile

"Bye. Eli. Goldsworthy." She smiled

"Bye Imogen!" I smiled and walked away

I walked to my locker and saw Clare. I slid next to her.

"Ellli, you're gonna be late." She smiled looking up at me "Go get your books."

"So I'm gonna be late, what else is new?" I smirked

"Very funny." She tried to walk away but I slid in front of her

"Eli!" She laughed.

"What's the password?" I smirked

"Seriously?" She laughed "I have 2 minutes to get to class."

"Guess the password."

"Uh, pizza?"

"It's not food." I laughed

"Friends?"

"Closer...sorta." I smirked and wiggled my eyebrows

"Uhhhh friendship?"

"Nope."

"Uhhhh is it a feeling?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Love?"

"You have exactly the right idea? What do people tell each other?"

She sighed and smiled she knew. "I love you?"

"Correct." I smiled. Clare reached up and kissed my cheek

"See you later Eli." She laughed

I pulled out of a daze. She kissed me...sorta. I was so happy. We were getting closer. I really hope she'd be ready for a boyfriend soon. I was excited to see her in Advanced English. And Fiona! I also had to see Fiona. I had so much to do!

_**MORE TO COME! Hope you liked it! ;)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I don't own Degrassi :P BUT YOU KNOW THAT ALREADY **_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Eli P.O.V**_

Next class was Music Class. I realized that Fiona would have been in all of my classes. But I haven't seen her. I threw my books in my locker and looked to see no sight of Clare.

As I walked towards the music room which was downstairs, Fiona came rushing through the door looking as tired as ever.

"Hey Eli!" She dropped her bags and hugged me.

"Hi Fiona! How was your Summer?" I asked picking up some of her bags

"It was great! I spent half of it in New York and some time in Paris." She smiled and sighed

"Hey where's your locker? I can help you carry your stuff." I said

"Thanks! Uhhhhh" She said looking down at her schedule and paper. "My locker number is 134. And I have Music class right now."

"Let me help you get up the stairs." I started walking

"Eli, you're gonna be late." She said

"Anything to miss music." I smirked

As we walked up the stairs, I gripped the heavy bags.

"Fiona, what the hell do you have in here?" I asked confused why is was so heavy

"Text Books. Pencils. Locker Stuff. Note Books. Pretty much just school stuff." She said switching hands to hold her backpack."

"Pretty much?" I asked

"The other stuff is locker stuff. And some presents for some teachers." She said taking her coat off as we reached her locker.

She took stuff out of the bag. She organized her note books that were already labeled for each subject, then she got text books out. Then she hung a poster up and put the magnetic mirror. Then a picture of Holly J and her. A picture of me and her. And a clipping of our Love Roulette review from the school newspaper.

"Done!" She said as she hung sticky notes for color. "Write your name on a sticky note?"

"Why?" I laughed as she handed me the sharpie

"It adds character." She laughed but rolled her eyes. I wrote my name and she stuffed her empty bags in the locker.

"It's only 20 minutes in to class." I groaned

"I decorate quickly." She smiled and walked towards the stairs to walk to the music room. I followed

"So...how are you about the Clare stuff? You doing better?" She asked

"Actually, we're good friends now. And she said once she was completely over Jake, she'd give me a second chance."

"As in friendship or relationship?" She looked at me

"Relationship." I smirked

"Well I'm so very happy for you." She smiled "How did you guys develop the 'friendship?' She put air quotes around the word friendship.

"Jake...he had this cabin trip. I guess you can say her and I bonded." I said

"She didn't try to avoid you?" She asked scrunching her eyebrows together

"Well at first she did but then I had to sit next to her in the car. It was boring so-"

"She was forced to hang out with you but she's realizing she missed you." She interrupted, grinning.

"Yeah, I guess so." I smirked

"That's classic." She smiled

"Haha! But...I guess so." I said smirking

"I'm sure you guys will fall madly in love _again." _She grinned "Just don't be Mr. Intense."

"Trust me, Mr. Intense is long gone." I smiled

"Good. You don't want to scare Clare away." She smiled and as we reached the music room.

"Yeah...you're right." I said opening the door blocking out the teacher's 'YOUR LATE!' speech.

_**Clare's P.O.V**_

I had seen all my friends today, including Alli. We were on very good terms. I mean, she was my best friend. We did our usual girl talk and I told her about Eli. _Eli._

I couldn't stop thinking about Eli. He was so funny, cute. I missed him. I think I might almost be ready. We were getting much closer and...I liked him. A lot. I wasn't going to hide it. Just in the back of my mind, I was scared to see 'Mr. Clingy' again. Or 'Mr. Intense.' But life is all about 2nd chances, right? There's not a reason why I shouldn't try again.

People may say 'Well give K.C a 2nd chance!' K.C did something horrible. Basically cheating on me. Flirting with another girl in front of me and immediately going out with Jenna after me. Eli never did anything like that, he just wanted to be with me which was the exact opposite. Jake...why wouldn't I give Jake a second chance? There wasn't a second chance to give. We were brother and sister. We shouldn't be dating. If we weren't brother and sister. There could be a possible relationship. But if Jake and I were ever dating and I'm close friends with Eli like I am now, I would start to like Eli a lot more than Jake. Eli and I may look like total opposites and act like total opposites but we have a lot of stuff in common. And that's what helps the feelings grow. _Eli deserves a second chance._

Suddenly the bell rang interrupting my thoughts as usual. Yes! I had English next! I get to see Eli. I rushed to my locker to see Eli and Adam leaning against the lockers talking.

"Hi guys!" I said opening my locker and putting my books in. I had to grab my English stuff.

"Hey." Adam said and Eli didn't say anything but just stared at the ceiling

"Eli? You okay?" I asked

"He's suffering from 'severe headaches.' Side effects from the medicine he's taking for...you know. He just reacts to it for some reason"

"Adam." Eli laughed "I'm fine." He said gripping the back of his head, he was in pain.

"Eli, go get aspirin from the nurse or something." I said

"He's to lazy." Adam said "He also wanted to see you and I."

"We'll go with you." I said

"Fine." Eli said picking his books off of the floor.

As we walked to the nurse I looked at Eli. He was flinching at the headache. I felt bad. It was horrible that Eli was bipolar. It was sad he had to take all the medication. But I still lo- liked him. Being bipolar couldn't change that.

"I-is that normal?" I asked "The pain?"

"Yeah." He said letting go of his head. "I just react to it I guess. It doesn't happen often though."

Eli, Adam, and I walked in and Eli got aspirin. After he took it, we walked straight to English.

"I have to walk you everywhere like you're a little kid." Adam joked and we all laughed

We walked into the English room where Ms. Dawes greeted the three of us.

"Ms Edwards, Mr Goldsworthy and Mr Torres." She said "Welcome back! Take any seat you'd like."

We took the same seats from last year. I sat behind he and Adam sat in to the left of me.

"So class! The first day, I'm going to take it easy on all of you!" She smiled "I want all of us to write our name at the top of a piece of paper with the date. Then I want you to write a poem. A poem, of what you're feeling right now. It doesn't have to rhyme. But the good writers will know what's best." She winked "Bring it up to me when you're done." "I'm also going to call names up to see who you want your parter to be."

"Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards." She said

We got up and she asked us, "Would you both like to be partners again?" We nodded.

"Okay." She smiled

We all worked on our poems and I smiled. I had a feeling this would be a great year.

_**MORE TO COME! **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I don't own Degrassi...but I own the story! xD**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Imogen P.O.V**_

Eli had told me Clare and him had been becoming friends again. _Clare._ She was pretty though not the prettiest. And she thought she could just befriend Eli again after what she did to him? That's not right. I belong with Eli. I'm so much better for him and I would treat him better. Clare...would break his heart again. I would never do that.

As I got out of Art class, next class was last period, I saw Clare and Eli laughing together.

"Adam's face was so funny! But I still don't get what's so bad about working with that girl Audrey." I heard Eli laugh some more.

"I think Adam said something about her 'getting in your face.'" She said shrugging and still giggling. I rolled my eyes, she acted so innocent. But she _wasn't._ He doesn't remember what she's capable of? She broke his heart.

I saw Adam walk up to them with tape all over his face.

Eli and Clare started laughing hysterically.

"What the heck happened?" Clare leaning on Eli, laughing uncontrollably.

"Audrey's what happened. That girl is crazy! I suggested something else on her poem and got mad." He said slowly peeling off tape from his face.

"So she taped your face?" Eli asked, supporting Clare to stand up and laughing lightly. He was so cute, but he should be the one supporting me to stand.

"Yeah, pretty much." Adam said. I couldn't just stand here and watch the three of them together. Eli was my friend. Why wasn't he hanging out with me? I decided to play a role. I walked up to the three of them and took a look at Adam.

"Adam what happened?" I shouted

"Oh, uh hi Imogen." Adam said awkwardly "I got taped by this girl."

I put my hand on my heart. "Why?"

Clare laughed a bit. "The girl...gets offended easily."

"Oh." I said

There was an awkward silence until Clare smiled and said, "Well! I have to get to class! See you guys later! Bye Imogen." She walked away and I smiled a fake smile.

"Eli! Lets get to class!" I said grabbing his hand "Okay...bye Adam!" Eli said while I dragged him away

"Why in such a rush?" He asked

"We don't want to...miss class." I said "Eli?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you...hanging out with Clare Edwards?"

"Cause she's my friend." He said stopping for a moment. "Why?"

"I thought you guys were keeping your distance...after your dramatic and heart breaking break up." Imogen said

"Yeah but she's giving me a second chance." He said confused

"So you guys are dating?" My voice got louder

"No. At least...not yet." He started smirking

"Eli! How could you date Clare Edwards after what she did to you? She broke your heart!" I raised my voice a bit

"Imogen, we are giving each other a second chance. Life is about starting over." He said letting go of my hand. "I know you like me but..."

"So you would rather date her than me...even after what she did to you?" I whispered

"You're a friend to me, Imogen. So yeah, I guess so." He said

I stared at him and walked away.

"Imogen! Imogen!" I heard him call after me. I just ignored him and walked to class.

_**Eli P.O.V**_

I put my hands on my head. I knew Imogen liked me but I thought she accepted the fact that I don't like her. I don't get why she's getting so upset. I wasn't going to let her ruin the chance I had with Clare, though. But she helped...when I was in a dark place. I didn't want to lose my friendship with her. I wouldn't let that happen. But I didn't want to lose the friendship I had with Clare. I sighed, confused. I decided on the first day, to skip class. It was already the first day and I was already having problems. What was wrong with me? Nothing could go right. I stayed on the floor by my locker for the whole class and no teacher walked in my direction, no one saw me. I didn't know what to do. Should I tell Clare? Or would that make her uncomfortable? Should I talk to Imogen? Or will she not talk to me? Should I talk to Adam? He's not very good with these kind of things. Fiona! I could talk to Fiona. When class was over I went towards Fiona's locker once I saw her show up.

"Fiona!" I said

"Yeah, Eli?" She said applying lip gloss.

I told her everything about what Imogen said to me and she stood there with her mouth open.

"Wow!" She said, putting her books away.

"You have to talk to Imogen. You have to tell her that you don't wanna lose her as a friend but you don't feel about her the way she thinks about you. Tell her that even though she doesn't agree with your decision, it's your choice and not hers. It shouldn't offend her if you get back together with Clare, Clare never did anything to her." Fiona said fixing her headband.

"That was really good. You always know what to say." I said

"Well I have lots of experience." She said throwing her bag over her shoulder. "And there's your cue!" She said pointing at Imogen who was coming out of a classroom down the hall

"Thanks." I said and walked towards Imogen

"Imogen!" I said and she ignored me "Imogen!" I grabbed her shoulder so that she turned around.

"What?" She asked

"I have to talk to you." I said grabbing her hand. I pulled her into an empty classroom. "I don't wanna lose you as a friend. But you need to accept that I don't like you. I do care about you, but I care about you as in a friend way." I said

"I respect that. But I don't get why you are going back to Clare. The girl who broke your heart. I would never do that. I'm so much better for you than she is. You just have to give me a chance."

"Imogen, I don't like you like that. It's okay if you don't understand why I'm hanging with Clare again. You may never understand, you don't have to. It shouldn't concern you, who I'm dating." I said

"But why her? What's so special about her?" She whispered

"Cause...I love her." I stated

"Even after what she did to you? How can you still love someone that hurt you so badly?" She said and tilted her head

"I forgive her. She's forgiving me. Life's all about second chances." I said

"I guess I can understand that." She said looking down

"This doesn't mean you and I can't hang out. You are my close friend." I smiled

"I know, it's impossible to forget about me." She smiled and we both laughed

"See? We're still having fun." I said

"For someone who's unstable, you're pretty stable right now." She smiled

"Thanks to you." I smirked and we walked out of the classroom

_**Clare P.O.V**_

As I put my books in my bag there was still no sight of Eli. I finished putting my books in my bag and fixed my hair.

Suddenly from my mirror, I saw Eli and Imogen smiling coming out of an empty classroom, linking arms. Why are they linking arms? What's going on? They hugged and went their separate ways and Eli came walking towards me.

"Are you guys together?" I asked harshly

"Huh? Who?" He asked confused

"You...and Imogen." I said and I felt my cheeks heating up

"No. Why?" He asked

"Well when you see a guy and a girl come out of an empty classroom, smiling and linking arms you start to wonder. If you were dating her, you should've told me." I said

"Clare, I'm not dating Imogen!" He said and threw his hands up in the air

"Really? Then how can you explain that?" I said getting mad

"I was actually talking to her about how you and I are...possibly maybe gonna get together. And how she's my friend and that's it." He stated

"Oh. Wait so you broke up with her?" I said and my eyes widened

"No! We were never dating." Eli crossed his arms "And what if we were dating? You'd get mad?" He smirked

"...Eli...I told you that I like you." I said

"Are you ready?" He asked and I thought about it for a moment. Was I ready? I didn't want to throw our relationship away and rush into it.

"Not yet." I said truthfully and his eyes filled with disappointment. "But that doesn't mean, I don't like you. I do...a lot."

"Cool." He smirked and we stared into each other's eyes for a small moment.

"Eli?" I asked

"Yeah?" He asked

"Can you drive me home? It's raining-"

"No problem!" He said grabbing my bag and his bag.

"What a gentleman!" I laughed but grabbed my bag from him and he put his arm around me

"Friends with benefits." He mumbled and we both laughed

_**SOOOOOOO DID U LIKE IT? MORE TO COME SOON! :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Heyy guess who? Me! I DONT OWN DEGRASSI 3**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Clare P.O.V**_

It was already a week into school and everything was great. I got an A on my first quiz in each class. I couldn't ask for anything more perfect. Eli and I bonded. He also got to hang out with Imogen and Fiona. I didn't feel suffocated, I felt fine. As I ate my waffle and sipped my coffee, I smiled. My life hasn't been this perfect in a while and it's all thanks to Eli and Adam. Jake came running down the stairs and his hair a bit damp.

"Good morning." I said

"Morning." He said grabbing a waffle.

"You seem excited. What's going on?" I asked tilting my head

"Nothing." He said abruptly and...nervous. Nervous?

"Jake?" I grinned and nudged his arm "Tell me."

"Fine. There's actually this girl." He shrugged

"I know, Marisol." I said taking another sip of coffee

"No...Marisol and I are over. Thank god." He rolled his eyes

"Uh...what happened?" I asked scrunching my eyebrows together.

"I just realized...she is crazy." He laughed and shook his head

"Yeah she is." I smiled "So...who's this new girl?" I wiggled my eyebrows

"Actually...Jenna." He smirked. Jenna. Jenna? Jenna!

"Oh wow. Jenna." I said "Doesn't she have a baby?" I asked

"They put him up for adoption." He said taking another waffle

"And her boyfriend-"

"Is history. They broke up, he stated

"Oh." I nodded

"Why?" He grinned "What is it?"

"Jenna was the girl who...pretty much stole K.C from me." I said looking down

"Wait...K.C was your boyfriend?" Jake laughed

"Yeah...until Jenna came along." I rolled my eyes

"Oh. I see the problem." He said

"It's not a problem." I smiled

"Okay." He said picking up his empty plate and putting it in the sink. He went upstairs to brush his teeth.

I was happy for him. He moved on and I did too. Even if he did like Jenna, he was happy. And so was I. I put my empty plate in the sink along with my empty mug. I ran upstairs to brush my teeth too. When I was done, Jake was already gone to school. I said goodbye to my mom and headed out the door. I walked to school, clutching my backpack, the books were so heavy. There was already a huge rip in my bag that I needed to sew up...or just get a new bag. As I switched my bag on the other shoulder, I felt the weight drop from my shoulder and hear my books fall on the ground. I looked to see the rip on my bag had done its job, the bag was in half.

How was I gonna get all these books to school and back home? I started picking up the book on the sidewalk and putting it in a pile. Then the notebooks and then my pencil case. I had 6 text books, 4 notebooks which were VERY heavy. As I rose off the ground with all these books in my hand, I collapsed back on the ground from the weight. I sighed. There was no way I could get to school. I got my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Eli's number. It was 8:15, I had to be there in 10 minutes. Classes start at 8:30.

"Hello?" Eli said

"Hey Eli." I said

"Hey Clare! What's up?" I heard people in the background...he was at school

"Oh, uh, you're at school?" I asked

"Yeah." He said "Why, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, never mind. I'll uh m-meet you at s-school." I stuttered looking at all these books

"Clare, are you sure you're alright? Where are you?" He asked, sounded confused and worried

I didn't want to make him leave to school to come help me. He couldn't be late.

"I'm fine. I might be late though, I-"

"Clare, where the hell are you?" He asked and chuckled

I sighed "Trying to walk to school."

"Trying?" He asked confused

"My bag-my books-nothing, I'm fine. I won't make you come out of school to get me just for this."

"Clare? Your books? Bag? I'll come get you. But what's wrong?" He asked

"No! You don't have to leave school for this." I sighed "My bag ripped in half and I can't hold all these books...they're to heavy. I keep falling because of the weight."

"I'll come get you. You should've just told me. Do I just drive in the direction to your house?" He asked

"Um...yep. You'll see me on the sidewalk, struggling like an idiot." I laughed

"You are not an idiot." I heard a car roar to life "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"I'm so sorry Eli." I said

"Don't be." He laughed and he hung up. I smiled, he was so sweet. I put my phone away and waited. I looked at my bag which was ruined...time for a new bag. It wasn't even a backpack. It wasn't a purse. Just a carry on bag. It wasn't even that big. I sighed. Poor bag. I suddenly felt a stinging pain on my leg. Maybe one of the books scraped it when they fell because it was bleeding a bit. I wiped the blood of my leg which didn't help because it leaked again. I rolled my eyes.

"Go away blood!" I said to my blood. Wow I was crazy. I got out a napkin and applied pressure to the scrape. It wasn't big but it still stung a bit. I put the napkin in my pocket and put all my books back in a pile and picked it up. I was going to try to walk closer to the school so Eli wouldn't have to drive the extra 2 minutes. I picked myself up with the books and attempted to walk. I had walk about 50 feet when I couldn't take the weight anymore and I fell along with the books in my hand. While that happened, a car pulled up. Bullfrog's car. How embarrassing, Eli saw me fall.

"Clare! Are you okay?" He asked helping me up

"Yeah." I laughed and he noticed the blood on my leg. "I have bandaids in the car." He smirked "Go get one in the glove compartment and I'll pick up the books."

"Okay." I smiled "Thanks so much." I walked to the car and found a bandaid and put it on my scrape. After that Eli was already walking towards the car with the books. He sat the car and put the books on the floor. I glanced at the clock and it was 8:25.

"Oh my gosh! Class starts in 5 minutes." I shouted, putting my seatbelt on.

"We are gonna make." Eli smirked and stepped on the gas pedal. He was gonna speed.

"Eli Goldsworthy, breaking the law." I crossed my arms grinning "Just be careful."

"Always am, especially with you in here." He said looking at me with caring eyes and we shared a short moment until he turned his head back to the road. We reached the school and he and I both took some books. We ran inside and upstairs to the lockers. As we reached our locker we set the books down.

"Eli, go to class. We have two minutes. You're gonna be late." I said opening my locker and taking the books out I needed for class but putting the rest in my locker

"My books are already ready for class." He smirked

"Okay." I said and closed my locker picking up my books. He put his arm around me and I smiled.

"I wish we had class together." He said

"I'll see you 5th period! And in the halls." I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

The bell rang and we said our goodbyes. Class, here I come.

_**Eli P.O.V**_

It was finally 5th period. English...with Clare. I approached my locker and threw my books in. Grabbing my notebook, planner, pencils, and textbook.

Clare saw me and walked up to me smiling "Goldsworthy."

"Edwards." I smirked

"Another A." She said holding up her Social Studies test.

"Of course, congrats." I smirked taking her hand and pulling her close to me.

"I have to get my books." She said pulling away and I groaned

After she got her books I pulled her close to me once again and we walked to class.

"Eli?"

"Yes beautiful?" I smirked and she started blushing

"Have you seen Adam?" She smiled

"Yeah once this morning but he's been trying to follow that girl around. Tori." I said as we walked through the door.

"Oh." She said and sat down in her chair.

In a minute class started and Ms. Dawes started speaking to the class.

"Hello everyone!" She greeted "Today I'm going to assign you a small project. All I want you to do is write a poem or short story with you partner. Your choice." She said "The assignment is due in 2 days. No excuses."

"What should we write? A poem or story?" Clare tapped my shoulder

I turned around. "Well a poem is easier. And a short story won't turn out so 'short.' I said winking at her

"So a poem it is." She said

"I'll just drive you to my house after school and drop you off at home afterwards." I suggested playing with 'ring.'

"Sounds great." She smiled

"I can't wait." I smirked and turned around

_**MORE TO COME SOON! :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Sooo do you like the story so far? Review if u like it, if you dont like it, if u hate it, if u love it! :) I DONT OWN DEGRASSI BUT I DO OWN THE STORY ;)**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Clare P.O.V**_

I got out of last period and went to my locker. I had no bag to put the books in. As I saw Alli walking in the hall, I walked up to her.

"Hey! Do you have an extra bag?" I asked

"Uh. Maybe why?" She said walking towards her locker

"My bag kinda ripped in half." I bit my lip

She laughed "Only you Clare." She said putting her hand on my shoulder

"So. How's you and Dave?" I asked

"I told him...today. He needed sometime to think but I think we're gonna be okay." She said opening her locker

"That's good." I said "I wouldn't want you guys to break up."

"Here's a temporary bag. I need it back though." She smiled

"Thanks." I grinned "I'll call you sometime."

"Okay." She smiled "Bye."

I walked back to my locker and opened it. I got all the books I needed and threw them in the bag. In the mirror I fixed my hair and makeup. I looked in my locker one last time and closed it. As I walked away Imogen walked up to me. Her hair was in a bun and she wore her blue shirt and kaki skirt.

"Hi Clare Edwards."

"Hi Imogen." I said

"Do you know where Eli is?" She asked

"Yeah. I'm waiting for him." I said

"Oh. Wait you guys are hanging out again?" She rolled her eyes

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" I crossed my arms

"I don't want to be mean but you broke up with him. You said goodbye to him. You can't just go and hang out with him all the time now. He has other friends to hang out with besides you. His world does not revolve around you. You basically got in between Mine and Eli's friendship and I'll be sure to get it back." She walked away

I wanted to say something but she walked away before I had a chance.

I headed outside and walked down the concrete stairs. I saw Eli pull up in his Dad's car. As I climbed in I felt Eli's gaze on me.

"Hi Blue Eyes." He smirked

"Hey." I looked down

'Everything okay?" He said taking my hand

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" I said smiling a fake smile.

"Clare, I can see right through you. You can tell me anything, you know that right?" He smiled a reassuring smile.

"Yup." I smiled a fake smile

"So tell me." He said rubbing my hand

"Uh, I will but when we get to your house."

"Okay." He took his hand off of mine and started to drive towards his house.

"So any ideas for our poem?" I asked changing the subject

"I was thinking of a romantic mystery?" He suggested

"Sounds great." I said

"We'll do homework and then the project." He smirked

"Okay." I said

He drove a few more minutes and we arrived at his house. We both climbed out of the car and took our bags. He opened up the door and I walked in with him behind me.

"I'll get us something to drink and you go upstairs." He smirked

"Okay, no problem." I smiled

I walked up the stairs with my bag and down the hall to his room. I opened the door to a clean and neat room. I smiled once more, I was so proud of him. I set my stuff on his bed and waited. Soon he came with 2 pepsi's and his bag.

"Thanks." I said

"Anytime." He smirked. I saw him go over to his desk where there was a bag of pills. He looked at me and smirked

"Is that your medicine?" I tilted my head

"Yeah." He said. He closed his eyes and swallowed the pill "Don't worry, I'm not taking drugs." He joked

"Haha very funny." I laughed

"Yeah it was." He smirked, so smug

"So I'm gonna start on my homework." I smiled

"And I'll start on mine." He said sitting next to me

"I'm really glad we're partners." I said looking into his eyes

"Me too." He said as he leaned in

"Eli." I said looking away

"I know." He groaned and laid back down on his bed

I sighed "Just get started on homework." I took his hand and pulled him back to sit up

"Yes ma'am." He smirked and I nudged him as he put his arm around me. Then we started homework.

_**Eli P.O.V**_

I saw Clare put down her pencil and think, deep in thought. She was so cute.

"Hey Clare." I said and she turned my way

"You never told me what happened earlier." I said

"Oh. It's not that important." She said

"Clare, just tell me." I groaned. She looked at me "Go ahead."

"Imogen." She said

"Imogen what?'' I asked confused

"She told me that I basically ruined your friendship and got in the middle of it. And she's gonna get it back. I guess she's upset you guys don't hang out as much as you used to. And with Fiona too." She looked down

I was so disappointed in Imogen, how could she do this? I talked to her. "Clare, don't worry about it. You are not ruining our friendship. We are still friends. I don't want you to dwell on this. She just...wants attention I guess." I said rubbing her shoulder

"Okay." She mumbled and put her head on my shoulder. She looked up at me and I had no control. I slowly leaned in until my lips hit hers. It was slow and thoughtful. She rested her hands on my shoulders and I wrapped my hands around her back. Our kiss continued and I slipped my tongue into her mouth. I continued to kiss her until she pulled away.

"Eli." She smiled

"I know you're not ready." I said

"I am." She said "I am, I'm really ready to have another relationship."

"Cool. So girlfriend." I smirked "Can we continue?" I crashed my lips to her and we continued to kiss passionately until she pulled away and I groaned

"We have to start our poem." She bit her lip

"Fine." I put my arm around her and she got a piece of paper

She wrote a few lines:

_My love, I have tried with all my being_

_to grasp a form comparable to thine own,_

_but nothing seems worthy;_

"That's really good." I smirked "Would that possibly be about me?"

"Maybe." She smiled

She handed me the pencil and I thought about it first but then just wrote what felt right.

_I know now why Shakespeare could not compare his love to a summer's day._

_It would be a crime to denounce the beauty of such a creature as thee_

_to simply cast away the precision that you have_

Clare smiled, "That's beautiful."

"Thanks." I smirked and handed her the pencil, she wrote:

_Each facet of your being_

_where it's physical or spiritual is an ensnarement_

_from which there is no release_

_But I do not wish release...anymore._

_I wish to stay entrapped forever_

_With you for all eternity_

_Our hearts as one_

"I think we have a beautiful poem." I said looking at what we wrote, it complete.

_My love, I have tried with all my being,_

_to grasp a form comparable to thine own,_

_but nothing seems worthy;_

_I know now why Shakespeare,_

_could not compare his love to a summer's day,_

_It would be a crime to denounce the beauty of such a creature as thee,_

_to simply cast away the precision that you have._

_Each facet of your being,_

_where it's physical or spiritual is an ensnarement,_

_from which there is no release._

_But I do not wish release...anymore,_

_I wish to stay entrapped forever,_

_With you for all eternity,_

_Our hearts as one._

"I think this poem deserves an A." She smiled

"Yes it does." I smirked

She stuffed it in her bag in her folder. Along with all her homework. It was 8:00.

"Eli, I should get home. It's a school night." She sighed

"Okay. I'll drive you home." I smirked

She picked up her bag and jacket and walked downstairs. As we walked out and climbed in the car, I realized Clare was actually my girlfriend again! Holy crap!

"So blue eyes, we're official?" I smirked

She smiled and nodded, "I guess so." She started leaning in and we shared a short kiss. I turned the key in the ignition and I began to drive.

"So. Can I drive you to school tomorrow?" I winked, very smooth Eli

"Sure, thanks." She said looking at me

"Anytime." I said.

"You always say that." She laughed

"I mean it though." I said looking into her eyes.

She looked down and played with her fingers. When I reached her house I gave her a quick kiss and walked her inside.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled and kissed me and I kissed back with no problem at all.

"Goodnight Clare." I smirked and she walked inside and shut the door. I walked back to the car. Wow, things were finally coming around.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Heyyyyyyyyyy people! I don't own degrassi...**_

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Clare P.O.V**_

The next day in school I could not wait for English. Eli would be there. I've been hanging out with Alli the whole day filling her in on details. I'm sure Eli was talking to Fiona and Adam. I wouldn't be to sure about...Imogen. The day went by fast and soon it was English. Yay!

I walked to my locker, threw my books in there and grabbed my english notebook and folder. I walked down the hall until gentle, warm arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me off the ground for only a second.

"Hey Blue Eyes." He whispered in my ear

"Hi." I blushed, I could tell that voice anywhere

"You excited for English? You were walking pretty fast." He smirked letting go of my waist and pulling my hand, leading me to his locker. He wanted me to wait for him.

"Excited to see you." I smiled

"I'm even more excited to see you." He said and pulled me into a short kiss

"That's sweet." I said squeezing his hand

"That's Eli." He smirked, I rolled my eyes jokingly at house smug he was

"I'm so excited for the weekend. I can sleep." I smiled

"You haven't been sleeping?" He asked

"Not enough." I frowned "I've been going to bed to late." I laughed

"Try going to bed earlier, I don't want Blue eyes to feel tired." He smirked kissing my head.

"I will." I smiled, I kissed him for about 5 seconds and pulled away. Not the right thing to do. I saw Imogen with her mouth wide open. "Oh no. That's not good."

"What?" He caressed my cheek until he saw my gaze and looked at Imogen. When he looked at her, she turned around and walked away. "She'll be fine."

"I hope so." I let go of his hand, crossing my arms with my books. I walked in to class with Eli walking right behind me.

I sat down in my chair and saw Adam next to me.

"Hey Adam!" I said

"Hey!" He smiled "Haven't spoken to you in a while!"

"Yeah. Are you busy today?" I asked

"Nope! I've actually been very bored these days." He frowned

"Coffee at The Dot after school?" I grinned

"Of course! Thanks!" He smiled

"What about me?" Eli turned around and I smiled

"I was gonna ask you later." I grinned

"Well I say yes." He winked and turned around.

Eli and I handed Ms. Dawes our poem. I was excited! I was sure we were gonna get an A on it. I didn't have to much homework today either. I finished my math. I had one small worksheet for Science. No social studies, french, or english. I smiled, I was so happy. Things were going my way. Soon class was over and I got up but Eli took my...books.

"Eli!" I laughed

"I'm escorting the beautiful princess and holding her books." He smirked grabbing his books too.

"That's sweet, but you don't have to-" He didn't let me finish, he cut me off with a kiss

"Mr Goldsworthy, Ms Edwards! You know the rules, no PDA!" She yelled and Eli pulled away. I saw her grinning a bit though. I heard Adam laughing.

"Hey Adam!" Eli said calling out his name

"Yes 'Green Eyes?" Adam mocked us batting his eyelashes

"Haha, very funny." I said and Eli just shoved him lightly and they both started laughing.

"How did your poem go with that girl, what's her name?" Eli asked Adam

"Oh, that girl Audrey." Adam's eyes widened

"How did things go?" Eli asked him again

"Uh, well she did most of the work and I just stayed quiet. If I tried to speak she'd tape my face again...or something else worse." Eli and I laughed when Adam explained this.

"Guys we should get going." I said

"Let's go!" Adam rushed down the hall

_**Eli P.O.V**_

I turned the car on and Adam and Clare in the car with me. We were on our way to The Dot. I was so glad we were all hanging out. We haven't hung out with Adam in a while. I was always hanging with Clare. Of course we needed to include Adam. And I couldn't forget about Fiona or Imogen. We arrived at The Dot and got out of the car. I held the door open for the both of them and went in myself. We sat at a small table with black, metal chairs. Clare, Adam, and I got a latte and that was it.

"I love the feeling of relaxation." Clare laughed closing her eyes.

"I'm just glad we don't have much homework." Adam said looking at Clare.

"I didn't get much homework either." I smirked

"What did you get?" Clare asked

"Math and History." I said

"Don't you hate Math?" Adam asked

"And history?" Clare finished with her eyes still closed, her head resting on the back of the chair.

"Yeah, but I only got a bit. So I can hang with you guys." I smiled

Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate and there was a text message from Imogen.

_Hey Eli. Wanna hang out today?_

_~Imo_

I sighed. I was with my other friends

_Sorry, I'm busy today. Maybe tomorrow._

I quickly sent it. Quickly, I got a reply.

_You're hanging out with Clare aren't you? But anyways, okay! Your house? The Dot?_

_~Imo_

I was getting annoyed. She had a problem with Clare and I hanging out. But I know it was in a good way. She cared about me, I decided to ignore it.

_We could go to The Dot. And maybe later, my house. But probably just The Dot, depending on how much homework we have._

She replied very quickly

_Okay! I'll see you tomorrow!_

I smirked. Good, she was happy again. I just wanted peace.

"Who are you texting?" Clare smiled and Adam came back with out drinks.

"Imogen. She just wants to hang with me tomorrow. But if you want to-"

"Eli. Space." She grinned, "Alli and I are actually gonna hang out tomorrow so that's perfect."

"What about me?" Adam whined

"Unless you like shopping..." Clare giggled

"I'm okay." Adam shuttered and we all laughed

We soon finished our drinks and decided to call it a day. I drove Adam home, and Clare home.

"Thanks for the ride." She kissed me and pulled away. I pulled her back to my lips. After a few seconds I smirked. I loved it like this. Not to long after, she pulled away and hugged me.

"Goodnight Clare."

"Goodnight Eli." She got out of the car and hurried into the house.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Heyy! Ch 19 comin' up! ;)**_

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Imogen P.O.V**_

I could not wait until the end of the day, I got to hang out with Eli. Eli. So perfect. So sweet. So gorgeous. So talented. So humorous. Everything that a girl could want. I wish I could have him, I deserve him. Though Eli was happy, but wouldn't he be happier with me?

I couldn't wait to meet him and to hang out with him. I love hanging out with Eli. I saw him by his locker and walked up to him.

"Hey Eli!" I said putting my hand on his shoulder

"Hi Imogen." He smirked putting his books in his locker

"So can we go?" I said "To The Dot?"

"Uh sure. I just have to do something first." He walked away and walked away towards...Clare. They shared a moment of laughter. She quickly kissed him on the lips and walked away gripping her bag. I rolled my eyes.

"Imogen! Lets go!" Eli said motioning his hand for me to come walk with him. I smiled

We walked out to the car and I opened the door and got in. I smelled Eli's scent. So good. Eli caught me smelling and laughed a bit shaking his head. How embarrassing. I sighed and threw my bag on the floor.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" I asked to eager

"Hanging with Fiona on Saturday morning but then meeting up with Adam during the afternoon." He smirked, his eyes on the road. We were turning on the main road, exiting the school parking lot.

"What about Clare?" I crossed my arms

"She's hanging out with Alli I guess." He shrugged

"Okay." I said "What about Sunday?"

"Imogen? Get to the point." He smirked

"I want to hang out with you on Sunday with Fi." I clapped my hands together

"I might hang out with Clare and Adam." He said "Next weekend, we can hang out and during the next week."

"Alright." I smiled

"So how did your History test go?" He asked changing the subject

"I got a 93, so an A - ." I smiled proudly

"Good." He smirked "I got an A."

"You are such a show off." I laughed nudging him lightly

"Yeah I am." He laughed

We soon pulled into The Dot and I got out of the car, leaving my bag there. We sat at a high table with 2 chairs. He ordered his coffee and I ordered my hot cocoa.

"You always order that hot cocoa." He shook his head smirking

"I love hot cocoa!" I smiled "It's so good!"

"I like lattes better." He crossed his arms jokingly

"That's no fun." I sighed dramatically

Our drinks came quickly and I slurped up. I really loved hot cocoa.

"So, may I ask, when did you and Clare start dating?" I asked putting my cocoa down.

"How did you know that?" He sighed

"I saw you guys the other day." I sighed

"There's also something I have to tell you." He put his drink down "Clare told me you said something to her. That she ruined our friendship and why am I hanging out with her. Imogen, you can't say that. We're hanging out right now, she obviously did not ruin our friendship. And I want to be with her."

"I'm sorry. I got...dramatic." I slurped more hot cocoa

"You should apologize to Clare." He picked up his coffee and drank some more.

"I will." I said

"Okay."

"We just never hang out...as much as we used to." I sighed

"That's what happens. But we are still friends. We are still gonna hang out, we are both gonna make an effort to hang out more. But you can't go out and make Clare feel bad." He stated

"Alright." I said "We _will_ hang out more. And I will apologize to Clare."

"Good." He smirked

"So Eli?" I asked

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so sarcastic?" I grinned, I knew that would get on his nerves

He groaned "Life is not lived to the fullest without sarcasm."

"How do I know your right?" I raised my eyebrows

"Simple, I'm Eli." He smirked, so smug.

Soon it was getting late and he drove me home. We said our goodbyes and I smiled once I got inside my house. I had a warm feeling in my tummy.

_**Eli P.O.V**_

Later I got home and ran upstairs. I put a pair of sweats on and sat on my bed. I grabbed my phone and dialed Adam's number.

"Hey Adam." I said

"Hey, what's up?" He asked

"The sky." I smirked

"Get to the point." Adam laughed

"We still on for tomorrow?" I asked

"Yup! My house! 5 o'clock sharp!" He said cheery

"Cool! How about Sunday?" I asked

"Oh crap. Sunday, I finally got a date with that girl Tori." He said

"Really? I'm happy for you. Tell me how it goes." I said

"Of course! Who else would I brag to?" He laughed and I rolled my eyes smirking.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said

"Bye." He said

"Bye."

I hung up and texted Clare really quick

_Hey Blue Eyes._

I went to go brush my teeth for 2 minutes. When I came back there was a text message.

_Hi! Did you have fun with Imogen?_

_~Clare_

I typed

_Yeah. Adam can't come Sunday so it's just you and me._

She quickly responded

_Okay. What's he doing?_

_~Clare_

I laughed about what I was typing in response

_He has a date with that girl Tori. He said he's excited...if you know what I mean._

Clare typed

_Aww! I'm so happy for him_

_~Clare_

I typed

_Yeah I am too. Are you home?_

She quickly responded

_Yeah. I had a good time!_

_~Clare_

I responded

_That's good. I have to work on homework, I'll text you tomorrow and see you Sunday. Goodnight_

Clare responded

_Alright, goodnight!_

_~Clare_

I put my phone down on the table and fell back into my bed. I was so tired but I had to work on homework. I got my bag up on the bed and took my homework out with a pencil.

_**Clare P.O.V**_

After texting Eli, I put my phone down and smiled. We had a good relationship. And we've been through so much together. When we first met. When we first were English partners. He helped me with my writer's block but also helped me deal with my parents. From there, we worked on the English project together. We shared our first kiss. He told me about Julia and he needed time. I'm glad he told me about Julia because I was there for him. From there, he was ready. After I set off the stink bomb, we talked in the library. And from there we were official. Then the Fitz drama came that night, and Eli was almost...hurt. From there, I had even more trouble with my parents. He guided me in the right direction. Later, he also told me about his hoarding which we both worked on together. We had the secret party which was a blast. Then there was more Fitz drama which we made through. Then that night...where everything came crashing down. But Eli and I...have been through so much.

Being with him felt right.

_**More coming, the story MIGHT be coming to an end. MIGHT! We'll see! ;)**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Heyy! Ch 20...I don't own Degrassi**_

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Eli P.O.V**_

I woke up and sat up in my bed. I stretched and glanced at the clock. It was 11:20. I was gonna meet Fiona and The Dot at 12:00. I rushed out of bed heading for the shower. After I took a shower, I brushed my teeth and put some clothes on. I texted Fiona.

_Hey Fi, I'm running late. Might be there at 12:15._

After combing my hair, she responded.

_No problem, so you're late cause you're getting 'prettied up for me' eh?_

_~Fiona_

I smirked when I saw the message.

_Haha, very funny. Be there soon, bye._

I stuffed my phone in my pocket and ran down the stairs grabbing my wallet on the kitchen counter.

"Hey mom, I'm meeting a friend for coffee." I said going to my dad's car keys but they weren't there. "Uh. Mom? Where are dad's car keys?" I asked

"He had to go run some errands for me." She said, "You can take my car."

"It breaks down so much." I groaned, "Who knows if it breaks down while I'm driving?"

"Then you're gonna have to walk." My mom shrugged

"Fine." I frowned

I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door. I ran as fast as I could because I was already late anyway. I was 10 minutes away when I felt my phone vibrate. The caller ID said Clare.

"Hey Clare." I smirked

"Hey Eli!" She said

"What's up?" I asked

"I was wondering if...on Sunday."

"Yeah?"

"Could we help Adam plan his date with that girl Tori? I want it to be super special for him." She stated, so sweet

"Of course. I want this date to go good for him, where would we plan it?" I asked

"At his house." She said

"Sure!" I said, "Sounds great."

"So, what is Eli Goldsworthy up to today?" She laughed

"Eli Goldsworthy is talking to his beautiful girlfriend on the phone while walking to The Dot to meet Fiona." I smirked

"Tell her I said hi." She said

"Will do." I said, "What are you up to?"

"I'm actually spending quality time with my good friend Jake." She laughed

"Oh." I stated, I was kind of not happy she was spending time with..._him. _ I liked Jake but I couldn't help thinking if he would 'try something.'

"Something wrong? You're not jealous, are you?" She asked

"Yes, Clare. I'm so jealous you're hanging out with your ex-boyfriend, step brother." I stated sarcastically.

"Okay, okay. You're not jealous, just sounded like you were. But don't worry cause I'm hanging out with Alli later on." She said

"Good. I'm glad to hear you and Alli are on the best terms." I smiled

"Yeah me too." She laughed. I was in front of The Dot, time to stop talking to beautiful Blue Eyes.

"Blue Eyes, I gotta go. I'm in front of The Dot. Text me, okay?" I said

"I will. Have a great time Eli." She said

"Bye." We said and hung up.

I walked into the door and saw Fiona looking up at me with her arms crossed.

"Goldsworthy! Over here! NOW!" She said

"Yes Princess Fiona?" I said sitting down across from her

"You said you'd be 10 minutes late, not twenty!" She uncrossed her arms and started to pull her hair up in a ponytail. "Start talking."

I smirked, I knew she was joking. "Well, my dad took his car to go somewhere. All I had was my mom's car which breaks down A LOT. I didn't want to be driving her car if it broke down while I was driving. SO." I said taking her hand, "I had to walk."

"Nice story, but it won't save you next time." She winked

"What do you want to drink?" I asked

"I want a milk shake." She said, "What do you want?"

"Coffee. I didn't eat breakfast, I need to wake up." I said

"Okay! I'll go order." She said walking up to the counter

"Fi! Wait! The money for the coffee-"

"Will be paid by me!" She said

"Fiona the guy pays for the girl's drink!" I rolled my eyes

"We're not on a date, I like girls! Remember?" She laughed

I smacked my hand to my face. "I'm paying you back anyway." I said

"Keep your money! You need it." She smiled

"...Fine. Thanks Fi." I smiled

"You're welcome." She got up and walked to get our orders

Fiona was an extremely good friend. I could always count on her to humor me. To give me good advice too.

_**Still Eli's P.O.V**_

Later on I walked back home and relaxed for a while. I texted Clare and watched TV. Soon enough it was 4:00 and it was time to go to Adam's house. My dad had come home already so the car was there for me to take. I grabbed a bottle of water, car keys, and I was ready. I got in the car and headed to Adam's house. All we were gonna do was watch scary movies and TV. Maybe some comic debates. I laughed to myself. Adam and I were best buds. We've only known each other for a year but it feels like I've known him my whole life.

It was 5 minutes and I got to Adam's house. I knocked on the door and soon enough, Adam appeared in the doorway with tons of nachos in his mouth.

"Hi." He mumbled and tried to say through the nachos but I could hardly hear what he was saying.

"Uh, what?" I laughed. I wasn't sure if I heard him right

He didn't have a response but just pulled me in the house. He put on finger up in my face, motioning for me to wait a second while he swallowed all the nachos. 15 seconds went by and he finally said something.

"Hi." He said

"Hi!" I laughed

"Shall we go be lazy teens on the couch with nachos, pizza, and other good snacks. Along with lots of soda?" He smiled

"The couch awaits." I shrugged walking over to the couch.

"So...has Clare told you about that girl Tori? How she wants to set up the date for us?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"Yep, you okay with us setting up our date?" I asked as he tossed me a can of Sprite.

"Yeah! I was actually relieved, you guys have good taste." He laughed

"Cool." I said, "So does she know about...your situation?"

"Not yet." He stiffened

"Adam, don't worry. You don't have to tell her for a while. Let's just see how this date goes." I said putting a hand on his shoulder, reassuringly

"Thanks. You always know what to say!" He laughed

"I guess I have what they call 'experience.'" I said with air quotes around experience

"So anyway. What movie should we watch first?" He said sipping his soda and grabbing a slice of pizza

"How about...Inception?" I asked

"Okay!" He said and he put the movie in

_**Still Eli P.O.V**_

I had a really good time with Adam. We watched like tons of movies and ate all we wanted to. It was 9:00 and I drove home and went straight upstairs. I changed into sweats and a gray t shirt and brushed my teeth. I called Clare to say goodnight. _RING RING RING RING_

"Hey Eli." Clare greeted me

"Hey blue eyes, how was your day?" I asked

"Good, yours?" She asked

"Very good." I said, "I had a very good guys night with Adam."

"I'm happy to hear that!" She said, "So anyways, Adam's date is at 6:30 tomorrow. A Sunday. So uh do you want to meet at Adam's house at maybe 4:00? To help him cook and set up anything?"

"Sounds like a deal! But instead of meeting you there, I'll pick you up." I said

"Okay, thanks." She laughed, "So what should we make for their date?"

"What's a romantic food?" I asked

"Uhhhh." Clare struggled, I laughed

"Think of Lady and the Tramp." I smirked

"Oh! Spaghetti and Meatballs!" She cheerfully said

"Of course when I name a Disney movie, you get it!" I laughed

"Hey! What's wrong with that?" She laughed

"Nothing. It's cute." I smirked

She laughed, "Okay so Spaghetti and meatballs it is. Thanks, I can always count on you."

"I'm here for you." I chuckled

"Same here!" She said

"So, I'll pick you up at 3:45 I guess?" I asked

"Yup! Goodnight Eli. See you tomorrow." She said

"Sweet dreams Blue Eyes." I said and we hung up


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21! Wow! So many chapters! This story will be coming to an end really soon? Maybe in the next chapter or so. But don't worry cuz I'm gonna keep writing! :)**_

_**Clare P.O.V**_

I woke up and say straight up in my bed. I felt a stinging sensation on my arm to see a cut with some blood dripping out. I gasped.

"Ewwww." I shrieked to myself

I suddenly heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I got up and went to go grab something. Crap, it looks like I'm cutting. I giggled, how the heck did this happen? Then there was a knock at the door and suddenly Eli's head peeked in.

"Clare?" Eli asked

I looked down at what I was wearing, I felt my cheeks burn up. "Eli? How did you get in here? No one's home!" I said

"I know where you guys hide your key." Eli laughed. Eli's expression changed when he saw my arm, the blood was still dripping out like a loose faucet. "What happened to your arm?" He asked coming to me and immediately taking my arm.

"I woke up and it was bleeding. I have no idea how it happened." I shrugged

"This looks like you were cutting yourself." Eli raised his eye brows

"Eli!" I snatched my arm away, "I'm not cutting myself. I just woke up!" I grinned

"I knew you weren't." He smirked, taking my arm once again, "It's pretty long in length, I wonder what the hell you did."

"I'll just get a towel and a band aid." I said

I walked out of the room and heard Eli following me. Downstairs in the laundry room was a first aid kit with bandaids. I looked at my cut and at the bandaid. My cut was to big for the band aid. "Uh, Eli?"

"Yes beautiful?" He asked but then caught my gaze. "Here just wrap it. I'll do it." He ran my arm under water and dried it. He wrapped my arm and that was it.

"Thanks." I said, "I still don't know what I did."

"I'm gonna check your bed to see if there's anything sharp." Eli said

"I'm gonna change." I said smiling down at my tank top and pajama shorts

"You look cute either way." He winked at me and put his arm around me

"What made you come to my house? I thought I was gonna meet you later and you were gonna pick me up." I said walking upstairs with him.

"I missed you." He said

I smiled at him. "That's sweet."

"I know." He said and kissed my cheek.

I went into my room and got a pair of jeans with a blue, floral tank top and a black cardigan. I took my clothes to the bathroom and Eli was in my room to see what caused my cut. I had to be careful not to get the wrap too wet. I had a short shower but I loved the warm water down my back. I put on my clothes and brushed my teeth. I put on some makeup and I was done. I got out of the bathroom and went to my room.

"Eli?" I asked but there was no sight of him. I suddenly felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Yes, Blue eyes?" He whispered in my ears, "You look beautiful."

I turned around and met his eyes. I looked down at his lips. He must have caught my gaze because he kissed me. I returned the favor but pulled away. He groaned

"Did you find what caused the cut?" I asked putting my hand around his neck.

"Yup." He grabbed my hand and led me to the bed. He pointed to a hook on the head board of my bed. It was very sharp wire. "It's not rusted. Thank god."

"Oh thanks." I said, "I just have to cut that."

"I'm gonna cut it." He smirked and put his arm around me

"Fine, thanks." I smiled kissing him quickly "You hungry?"

"Yeah. Waffles?" Eli asked

"Sure." I nodded and we walked downstairs

_**Eli P.O.V**_

After we ate the waffles, we sat on the couch and watched TV. Then we later went to The Dot for a coffee. Soon it was 3:45 and we decided to drive to Adam's house. Clare and I got in the car and I started to drive.

"So what exactly are we gonna do to plan Adam's date?" I asked pulling Clare closer to me.

"I was thinking...2 chairs and that little table Adam's mom has. Spaghetti and meatballs and we dim the lights-"

"Wow, you've really thought this through." I said and Clare laid her head on my shoulder.

"I care about Adam." She smiled, "I want this date to go well for him."

"What else did you have planned?" I asked putting my free arm around her but keeping my eyes on the road.

"Well they can talk on the couch or something. Whatever their date leads them to. But you have to guide Adam how not to talk awkwardly." She smiled

"So I'm the expert at talking to girls?" I smirked

"Kind of...yes." She blushed and I pulled her closer if that was possible.

"I love when you blush. It's so cute." I smirked and she blushed even more

We soon got to Adam's house and Clare and I got out of the car. We walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. After less than a minute Adam opened the door.

"Hey guys!" Adam smiled at gave Clare a hug

"Hi!" I said Clare and I went in the door

"Tori's gonna be here at 5:00 not 6:30. We changed times so we can spend more time together." Adam said

"We have an hour?" I asked

Adam shrugged. Clare and I hurried to the kitchen and got out the stuff for spaghetti. While I was cooking, Adam and Clare were gonna set up the table in the corner by the window. It was a small, glass table but had a black border around it. They set a table cloth and Adam set down the plates. Clare got the utensils and napkins too. Clare dimmed the lights and Adam went to go change. I was putting the meatballs in the sauce with the pasta. I made sure all the other lights were dimmed or off.

Clare started picking up around the house. And I made sure everything tasted good. THe spaghetti was done! I took it off the heat and set it on the side.

"Eli?" Clare asked me

"Yup?" I said grabbing her hands and setting them on my shoulders.

"Should we put out bread or something?" She asked, her blue eyes brighter than ever

"Sure, whatever you want." I said in a daze

She and I heated up some fresh bread and set it in a bread basket on the table. Everything was good to go.

"So. Adam's upstairs." I said

"Yeah?" Clare tilted her head

"What do you want to do?" I asked

"Well, what do _you_ wanna do?" Clare asked

"I have an idea." I smirked and crashed my lips onto hers. She gladly returned the offer. We kissed for a few more seconds until we heard someone clear their throat. And we pulled away. _Thanks a lot Adam._

"Do you guys mind?" Adam crossed his arms

"Sorry." Clare grinned and I rolled my eyes. It was 5:00 and it was time for Clare and I to go. We said our goodbyes to Adam and hurried to the car before Tori could come. We wanted her to think he set up the date. We got in the car and I started driving.

"You're driving me home?" She asked...annoyed?

"Yeah, why?" I asked

"I wanna hang out with you." She smiled

"Where do you wanna go?" I asked

"I don't know. Have any ideas?" Clare asked

"How about the abandon church? We haven't been there since...I surprised you to go downtown to that comic convention." I said

"Wow, that's such a long time ago." Clare said leaning on my shoulder

"Since we broke up." I said and looked into her eyes. She kissed me for a few seconds and I put my eyes back to the road. It was dark out but that'd make it even more beautiful.

We soon got to the abandon church and got out of the car.

"Wow, Eli!" Clare said, "It's been so long since the 2 of us have been here. The last time we were here you had your hearse." Clare looked at me

"The good old days." I said, "I remember those times."

"I miss those days." Clare said coming up to me and grabbing my hand, intertwining our fingers. There was a silence. Then I finally said something.

"Well...we're together now." I smiled at her and she smiled back

_**Hope you guys liked it. There's one more chapter comin' up! I'm gonna be writing more though so remember my author name. BUT THERE'S MORE TO COME! 3**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hi! This is the last chapter of Maybe It Wasn't Meant To Be. Don't be sad, cause there's gonna be more stories. Well, enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Clare P.O.V**_

After that Eli drove me home and kissed me goodnight. I got ready for bed and had a very good sleep. I awoke the next morning to the sunlight beaming on my face and my alarm clock ringing. I brushed my teeth and got ready for school. I saw Jake in the hallway.

"Morning!" I said

"Good Morning Miss Clare Edwards." He smiled scratching his head. I laughed

"Someone's happy!" I said

"Yup. This girl..." He said sheepishly

"Yeah, I know. Jenna right?" I asked

"That didn't work out. But if I tell you who...you can't laugh!" Jake pointed at me

"Fine. Just tell me!" I said

"...Imogen." He said ready to walk away from embarrassment.

I froze and a grin creeped on my face. "Jake!" I said grabbing his arm, "Really?"

"Yeah." His cheeks turning red

"When did this happen? I thought she liked...Eli." I said confused

"Well not anymore." He smiled, "It happened last night. She was sitting alone at The Dot and she looked sad. We started talking and we actually hit it off. I asked her out on a date and she said yes."

"I'm happy for you." I put my hand on his shoulder, "Well I'm gonna get go-" I was interrupted a car's horn go _beep!_

"Uh what was that?" Jake asked as I went to go look out the window in my bedroom. It was Eli here to drive me to school. I smiled. I ran down the stairs and glanced at my cell phone. We had 15 minutes until we had to leave. I put my bag on the table and ran to the car.

"Good morning beautiful!" He said rolling down the window

"Good Morning." I said leaning down and kissed him "Come inside and eat breakfast with me. We have time." I said reaching my hand in the car opening the door.

"Okay. But only if I'm allowed to." Eli said turning the car off.

"Of course you are. You're my boyfriend. Glen already went to work and my mom's cooking before she goes to work." I said grabbing Eli's hand as he closed the car door

"Then let's go eat." Eli said letting go of my hand but putting his arm around me and I smiled. I opened the door and Eli greeted my mother.

"Eli. I haven't seen you for. A while." My mother said , "Are you guys...dating?"

"Yeah, for 2 months so far." Eli smiled at me and we sat down next to each other.

"Well, I'm glad to see you around here again." My mother smiled and set the food on the table. "Jake hurry up! The food is on the table! I should be getting to work, have fun at school!" She grabbed her jacket, smiled and was out the door in a rush.

"So." Eli said putting his arm around me once more and kissed me. I gladly returned the offer. Our lips moved together and he gave me an entrance into his mouth and I did so too. We kissed for about a minute more until we heard someone yell, "Awkward!"

We pulled away to see Jake coming down the stairs with his hand over his face. Eli and I laughed.

"You can take your hand off of your face now." Eli joked

"Oh okay. Good." Jake said and ran to the plate of pancakes. "Don't worry, I know you guys are dating." He said with half a pancake in his mouth.

"How?" I asked

"Imogen told me." Jake said

"Imogen?" Eli looked so confused

"They're kind dating now." I smiled at Eli taking his hand.

"Oh wow." Eli smirked, "I'm glad Imogen's happy."

We all ate our and Jake started walking to school. I grabbed my jacket, bag and Eli's hand and walked towards the car.

Eli kissed my head and whispered in my ear, "I love you."

I smiled and then remembered before we broke up, we always said we loved each other.

"I love you too." I said and Eli pulled me closer to him.

He kissed me once more before letting me get in the car and he got in as well. He wrapped his right arm around me, but used his left hand to turn the key in the ignition.

"I can't wait to hear how Adam's date went!" I said leaning my head on Eli's shoulder

"Me too. I hope it went good for him." Eli said while turning on the road.

"Adam has had such rough relationships. I want this one to be good." I said while playing with Eli's fingers. He looked down at where I was playing with his fingers and he kissed my cheek.

"Adam's a good guy, how can someone not like him?" Eli stated

We smiled at each other.

_**Eli P.O.V**_

When we got to school, Clare and I walked to our lockers and got our books. We were greeted by a smiling Adam.

"Hey, how did your date go?" Clare asked Adam

"So, very, very good!" Adam said putting his hands on Clare's shoulders shaking her back and forth.

"That's good!" Clare said putting her hands on his shoulders and Adam was wide-eyed with a smile on his face. I was getting a bit jealous they're hands were on each other's shoulder and staring into each other's eyes. "Adam."

"Yes Clare?"

"Calm down." Clare smiled

"Oh sorry." Adam "I was daydreaming."

"That I was Tori?" Clare laughed

"Maybe..." Adam shrugged and his face turned flushed

"Just don't kiss my girlfriend." I said to Adam jokingly, wrapping my arms around Clare's waist from behind her and she laughed.

"Don't worry, Clare. We'll make Eli really jealous by running away together." Adam winked at Clare, joking.

"Yes Adam, I love you so much." Clare said escaping my grip around her waist and going to Adam and he threw his arm around her. After a few seconds they started laughing and I did too.

"Haha, very funny." I said smirking, rolling my eyes. I had to admit I was a bit jealous but I was being so silly. Clare came and walked back to me, leaning against my chest.

I closed my locker and put my arms around Clare's neck from behind her.

"Guys we have 2 minutes 'till class, we should get going." Adam started walking

"Double period of English?" Clare asked

"Yep. More time with _my_ beautiful girlfriend." I smirked and she blushed

"That's cute." Fiona said as she saw Clare and I down the hall

"Hey Fi." I said with my arm still around Clare

"Hi lovebirds. Eli are we still on for coffee at The Dot on tomorrow?" Fiona asked me

"Wouldn't miss it." I smirked and walked to class with Clare. We entered the classroom with Adam laughing and talking about silly things. We were being us. We all sat down in class and was still talking until Ms. Dawes told everyone to be quiet.

"Alright class today I want you to work with your partners-"

"No! Can I switch my partner? Please Ms. Dawes. Audrey and I don't really...connect." Adam pleaded and I laughed at the time when she taped his face.

"I'd be glad to get away from you!" Audrey rose from her desk and glared at Adam.

"Okay, okay! Settle down!" Ms. Dawes rose her hands, "Is there anyone else who would like to switch?"

A tall, skinny girl's hand went up. She wore thick framed glasses and an orange polo. My grade? Someone I didn't know...

Then a red haired girl raised her hand timidly. She wore a purple polo and her hair was super short in length. She wore a frilly, girly headband. I assumed the both of them were English partners who didn't want to be partners.

"Alright, perfect! Adam you can pair up with Gwen, she said pointing to the blonde girl. And Audrey, you can pair up with Madelyn." She said pointing to the red haired girl.

"Okay!" Adam said. And he went over to the sit next to his new English partner. I turned around to see my beautiful English partners who was looking over at Adam and grinning.

"That was amusing." I said to her fiddling with the ring on her finger.

"She was so mean to him. I really think she's crazy." Clare laughed

"Well he has a new partner, but I have the best one in this room." I winked at her and she intertwined our fingers

Ms. Dawes voice filled the room, "Will you two lovebirds please work your assignments instead of being lovey dovey in my class?" She grinned

"Get a room!" Adam joked and Clare blushed. I smirked. Clare got out her essay and I got out mine. We traded papers but still holding hand and our eyes locked.

Soon, the double period of English was over and I got to fool around with _my_ Clare. We walked out in the hallway and saw Adam pass us only to walk up to that girl Tori.

Clare sighed, "He's all grown up." Clare joked

"While he's over there, we're over here." I smirked leaning in and her lips met mine. I deepened the kiss and we shared a beautiful moment. Clare pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"I love you." She said

"I love you too." And I put my arm around her and pulled her close to me.

We walked to our lockers and I realized something. Everything was perfect. When we broke up everything was a mess. Though, that car ride to Jake's cabin a few months ago, is where we found the path back to each other. My memories went back to that night when Adam got shot in the hospital. And now I know Clare was right when she said "_Maybe It Wasn't Meant To Be." _We've been through so much. And no matter how much has happened in the year we've known each other, we fixed the broken pieces of our hearts, and filled them with each other's love again.

As Clare and I walked down the hallway of Degrassi and I saw Adam laughing with his own girl, I knew I was right. My friends were happy, I was happy and life was finally perfect again.

_**The End.**_

_**I hope everyone like it :) Thanks so much for reading! Review! :)**_


End file.
